S3OKJ1N
by BTSTRASHFANGIRL
Summary: S.3.O.K.J.1.N is the world renowned assassin, he has been credited with over 400 kills and he never fails a mission but this time he has been sent to a university for an undercover mission to assassinate the principle of the school who has been hiding from S.3.O.K.J.1.N's employers. Will this mission be a success or will S.3.O.K.J.1.N start having feelings for a certain clumsy boy?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, dark night. A figure stood dressed in black with a sniper rifle to his side. The alleyway was silent not even the wind dared to break the deafening silences. The Soldier was waiting, watching the door until his target would step out into the darkness and to his death. The door opened and the target stepped out, two girls accompany him, one in each arm. The soldier got into position behind his rifle and took the shot. The girls let out a high pitched girly scream as the corpse was propelled backwards, blood and brain were splattered across the wall.

A group of armed men came running out the club and started searching for their bosses killer but the soldier was long gone. The soldier walked through the masses of people wearing a simple outfit to prevent him from sticking out whilst he was heading towards the extraction point. The streets were bustling with noise. It was a weekend and many were planning on a good night out, the excitement was going to their heads that they did not notice the dark aura which surrounded the man.

"Good Work, S.3.O" his handler said once he approached the other man. S.3.O said nothing but allowed himself to be dragged by his handler to the waiting car. The drive was agonisingly slow and the atmosphere was tense. No one wanted to be the present in S.3.O company for long. The headquarters looked like an ordinary building with its one-way windows and balconies but inside the building, it was littered with high tech computers and weapons which would help plan and aid S.3.O in his missions.

Once S.3.O stepped inside the building the medical staff pulled the soldier for a full check over whilst his handler went to inform the higher ups of the mission success. The handler scurried back to S.3.O after being informed of the new mission. The medical check was done, S.3.O was waiting for either orders or instructions.

"S.3.O, the new mission. Mr YeJun Moon has betrayed us, our organisation gave him a loan to build his precious school and he now has stopped playing it back, we would normally send you to threaten him or kill him but since he is aware of you existence he will be expecting that so we had to change our tactics. Since he does not know what you look like your mission is to go undercover at his school act like a normal student when his guard has been let down kill him" his handler said.

"We have already sent an application to the school and set up an apartment nearby the school, we will not be able to keep in touch with your regularly so your cover will not be blown" S.3.O nodded at the instructions before climbing off the examination table and headed towards the entrance where the car was waiting.

* * *

The school and apartment were on the other side of Seoul but this time the drive was quicker thanks to the little traffic this late at night. The apartment was small with one bedroom, a bathroom with a joint kitchen/dining room/ lounge combined into one. There were ordinary clothes in the wardrobe and chest of draws. Food in the fridge and cupboards plus the essentials that any college student would need - notepad, pens, a laptop and phone. There was a note on the small coffee table.

 _Dear S.3.O_

 _All these essentials will help you with blending in as a normal student. There is an allowance to buy food and clothes since we do not know how long this mission will take. There are weapons hidden around the apartment to complete your mission with, you should be able to find them with ease with the training that you have. In the folder is all about the identity you will be taking on. LEARN IT OFF BY HEART!_

 _Good luck, even though we all know you do not need it._

 _Your Handler_

S.3.O grabbed the folder and headed towards his bedroom, he quickly skimmed through the folder for the important pieces of information. His name was Kim Seokjin and he was 19 years old, his parent died last year in a car crash and apparently he loves food.

S.3.O placed the folder on his bedside table before changing into his Pyjamas and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	2. Chapter 2

S.3.O opened the door to his new school and headed straight towards the reception for students, he was wearing a simple outfit which consisted of a white t-shirt with pink skinny jeans and pink converse.

"Um… I am Kim Seokjin and I am meant to see someone for an induction" S.3.O said. The woman behind the student reception looked at the soldier before picking up the phone beside her and dialled the number for the deputy principal.

"Our deputy principal will be right out to see you" the woman told S.3.O. The wait was not long until an elderly man come through the double doors which were located to the left of the building.

"You must be Kim Seokjin, welcome to our school, I am Jaebeam Hong the deputy principal at this school I will be doing you induction it would normally be done by the principal but he is not here at the moment" Deputy Principal Hong said, the soldier could clearly tell that the man was lying about the principal not currently being here but did not say anything which would blow his cover after all the soldier was not aware whether the principal had informed any of the staff about the possible assassin which might come after him.

The man beckoned for Seokjin to follow him through the doors he previously entered through and towards his office which was at the end of the corridor. Mr Hong held the door opened for Jin then grabbed a seat from the other desk in the room and dumped it in front of his own desk then gestured to the boy to sit, which Jin did.

"This is your timetable for the year" Me Hong said before thrusting a piece of paper into Jin's hands. Jin took a quick look over the timetable practically memorising it then shoved it into his pocket of his skinny Jeans and turned Jin's attention to the man in front of him.

"We do not have many rules at our school because we believe that our students should not be forced to be a certain way by the rules but still we do have some. No gum on the premises, no phones out in lessons without the teachers permission and we have a zero-tolerances bullying policy" Mr Hong told Jin who just nodded.

"Good, I will show you to your first class" Mr Hong said standing up suddenly and headed towards the door, Jin grabbed his bag from the floor and scrambled after him it was luckily that Jin was trained to move quickly or he would have lost the elderly man.

"This is Mr Myo Namli, he will be teaching you chemistry" Mr Hong said before opening the classroom door and walking in followed by Jin.

"Mr Myo this is Kim Seokjin he will be attending you class from today" Mr Hong introduced them, Jin was about to reply but was interrupted by a boy shouting.

"Shit" Jin turn to see a round bottom flask fall from someone hands straight towards the floor, Jin recognised the chemicals to be servilely reactive when exposed to air. Thanks to Jin quick reflexes reached forward and just before it hit the ground.

"Mr Kim what have I told you about dropping the equipment with dangerous chemicals in" the teacher shouted when Jin put the round bottom flask back onto the tripod it originally was balancing on.

"Good catch" one of the boys who were standing next to the boy who dropped the flask.

"Hey teach, can we have the new kid in our group to prevent Namjoon from dropping anything else" the same boy said.

"That might be a good idea Yoongi" the teacher answered before walking up to Jin.

"Well I am Mr Myo and I will be teaching you chemistry, first before we allow you to work with Mr Min and Mr Kim's group I need you to sigh a safety sheet which goes over the do's and don'ts in the lab" Mr Myo said.

"Of course" Jin replied smiling.

Namjoon watched the boy walk off with the teacher his eyes were a little lower than he would originally like to admit, his heart was hammering against his rib cage from both the terrifying experience which had just played out and from the beautiful boy who had just saved his ass from a serious suspension.

"Guys, I think I am in love" Namjoon said his eyes never leaving the boy in pink.

"Oh our Joonie's in love" Jimin teased.

"I pity the new boy" Hobi joked.

"Hey what's wrong with me?" Namjoon shouted at his friends which made them all erupt into laughter which included even Yoongi.

"Mr Kim" the teacher voice came from behind, Namjoon turned around to face the teacher beside him was his saviour dressed in pink.

"Mr Kim I want you to meet your new lab partner for the rest of the year and the next Kim Seokjin" the teacher introduced him before walking off to another group.

"Nice to meet you I am Kim Seokjin" Jin introduced himself whilst smiling at the boy in front of him.

"I am Kim Namjoon but my friends call me the God of Destruction" Namjoon said.

"I cannot think why" Jin teased whilst laughing, Namjoon swore his heart died right there and then.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few lessons for the soldier were quite boring most of the subjects were going over information which he had already learnt whilst he was training to become an assassin at the age of 7. Lunch soon arrived and Jin sat at a table in the canteen eating some soup and rice which he bought with his allowance, the canteen was packed with college students socialising with their friends. Jin sat alone but he suspected that it would not be for long, during the first lesson it seemed that the soldier had made an impression on the group of 6 who he was working with and this was soon confirmed when the same group entered the canteen and looked around frantically to find someone and that someone was Seokjin. It was not long until they found him since he stood out with the pink jeans and shoes that he was wearing.

"Seokjin" Taehyung shouted running over once his eyes landed on him, the other five followed not far behind. Taehyung claimed the seat beside Jin whilst Jungkook sat next to his boyfriend and Namjoon took the seat on the other side of Jin which forced Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok to sit opposite. Jin could feel multiple pairs of eyes burning into the back of his head and when he turned around nearly everyone in the canteen was staring at them with a shocked look on their faces.

"So Seokjin tell us, where are you from?" Hoseok questioned.

"I was born in Gwacheon, I moved here just under a month ago," Jin said repeating the information which the file had in it.

"When is your birthday?" Taehyung asked.

"December 4" Jin answered.

"Ohhh, that is next month we should celebrate" Taehyung shouted whilst jumping up and down in his seat.

"You hardly know me, why would you want to celebrate my birthday? I don't really celebrate it" Jin said which caused Taehyung to let out a loud gasp.

"Then tell us about yourself," Namjoon said, Jin smiled at the boy the whole experience so far has been overwhelming, no one had ever treated him like he was something other than a weapon and even without knowing him they wanted to celebrate something that he had never bothered about. Some of the information on the file had been corrected about the weapon, for example, his name, birthday along with his love for food but all of those had been stripped away from him during his childhood after his parents sold him to the company just to clear their debt quicker.

"Hey are you alright, you're crying," Jimin said, Jin reached up to touch his face and just as Jimin had said it, tears were flowing down his face.

"Sorry, it just no one has treated me like this since my parents died" Jin answered, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, Jin let himself to be pulled into the hug and rested his head on Namjoon's shoulder.

"Seokjin, can I ask you a question?" Yoongi asked his face was serious which made all his friends turn to face him with a confused expression, Jin nodded slightly turning his attention to the smaller boy.

"When you had your induction this morning, who was it done by?" Yoongi questioned.

"The deputy principal, why" Jin answered which Yoongi just nodded to.

"The principal use to love this school but for the last couple of months he has been withdrawing from it, he never wants to do direct conversations with students and he refuses to leave his office until everyone has gone home," Yoongi said.

 _'So students have started to notice that the principal is acting odd but it does not seem like they are aware of why'_ Jin thought to himself.

"Maybe there is something going on in his personal life and does not want to affect others so he has pulled away until everything is sorted," Jin said even though he was fully aware of the reason why.

"Well, that is one of the theories," Hoseok said.

"Theories?" Jin questioned looking over at the younger boy but it was Taehyung who answered.

"Yeah, with him pulling away so suddenly, there have been theories going around school for the reason why one of them has been that he has been possessed".

"No Tae, that just your idea" Kookie spoke up staring at his boyfriend with a small smile on his face.

"I think the best one has to be that there might be an assassin coming after him" Jimin joked, it took everything in Jin's being to keep a blank expression on his face. The whole table erupted into laughter at the ridiculous theory being completely unaware that they were closer to the truth than they realised. Jin forced himself to laugh along with the others before being interrupted by the bell signalling the end of lunch and the start of their last lesson.

"Hey Seokjin, we are all hanging out after school want to join," Namjoon asked his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Sure, I would love too and please just call me Jin, I prefer it" Jin answered smiling at the younger boy.

"Yay, Jin can have a go at our challenge" Taehyung shouted excitable before jumping onto Jungkook's back.

The group broke up and headed towards their last class of the day which for Jin was Catering he happened to have the class with Namjoon who wanted to become a better cook since he was practically living on microwave meals. Jin took the seat beside Namjoon and waited for the teacher to arrive since it was his first day, Jin was unable to bring the ingredients for the food they were making today meaning he got to help Namjoon out.

"I was going to ask earlier but I did not want to embarrass you in front of my friends but why are you wearing so much pink?" Namjoon questioned the elder boy.

"I like the colour" Jin answered his eyes not once leaving the ingredients in front of him.

"Okay, I understand princess" Namjoon teased, Jin looked over at Namjoon a smile was present on his face.

"I am glad we able to understand one another sweetie" Jin replied with a small smirk appeared on his face when Namjoon's cheeks redden. The lesson went quickly and with little to no injuries or accidents caused by the God of Destruction, the lesson ended and Namjoon grabbed a hold of Jin's hand pulling him out the classroom with both their bags thrown over his one shoulder.

Yoongi, Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok and Jimin were waiting at the front of the school for the other two in their friendship group to arrive before heading towards the closest play park to start the challenge. Once Jin and Namjoon had arrived they all took off to Seoul's biggest play park where the challenge would take place, the park was practically empty since younger children school's do not finish until an hour later which gave the group of seven plenty of time. In the centre of the play park was a roped climbing activity called the spider (or the pyramid I am not sure).

"The challenge is to climb up this and back down in the fastest time, the quickest person gets to force all the others to do anything they want to" Yoongi explained before pulling out his phone to time and a notebook to write the times down.

"Taehyung you go first," Jimin said knowing full well that Tae has more energy to let off than the others. Hoseok had made a mark in the sand to represent a start line, Taehyung headed towards the start line jumping from one foot to the other. The second Yoongi shouted go he was off scrambling up the ropes to the top the others cheering him on, the descent was harder since Taehyung did not know where he would be putting his legs. On the final part, Taehyung lost his footing and fell onto the ground laughing his head off.

"50 seconds," Yoongi said before writing it down on the paper. The others followed the same procedure that Taehyung had, move as quickly as you can to the top and climbed down as carefully as you can on to prevent falling, luckily no one other than Tae had fallen. The times had varied from each person.

Jungkook - 45 seconds

Namjoon - 1 minute

Yoongi - 1 minute 25 seconds

Jimin - 55 seconds

Hoseok - 50 seconds

Lastly, it was Jin turn who had already decided on how he was planning on doing the challenge which was completely different to the others and he would be using his training to do so.

"So let me get this straight, there are no rules just get to the top and back down," Jin said looking over at Yoongi.

"Yep," Yoongi answered, Jin nodded before headed towards the start line.

"Go" Yoongi shouted and Jin took off running as fast as he could towards the obstacle before jumping upwards and reaching to the higher ropes before grabbing a hold of them and lifted his body upwards by doing this Jin had missed a third of the ropes which made him quicker. Jin scrambled towards the top using all the training he had to move quicker with little to no mistakes.

When Jin reached the top he turned to face the others who were staring at him, Jin smirked when his eyes landed on Namjoon who's mouth was hanging open. He then pushed his body away from the ropes before doing a backflip in the air and landing on his feet.

"25 seconds" Yoongi muttered staring at Jin in disbelief. Jin let out a small giggle before skipping over to Namjoon who was still frozen to the spot.

"Sweetie if you leave your mouth open any longer, you will be catching flies" Jin giggled before gently tapping the side of Namjoon's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Seokjin was sat on his couch in his small apartment, his computer was open in front of him, music was blaring through the speakers. In his hand was his phone, Taehyung and Jimin had stolen the older boy's phone earlier and since Seokjin had yet to put a password on and they were able to input all their phone numbers before adding him to their group chat. Neither younger boys had commented on the lack of phone numbers in the elder's phone.

 _ **LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE**_

 **Jungcunt:** *types into google* How to make your boyfriend avoid Gucci Stores when shopping for food

 **Whipped** **TM** **:** do not go near any stores which are anywhere near a Gucci store

 **Jungcunt:** BUT they don't sell any good pork soup rice in any of the supermarkets far away from the Gucci store

 **Jinnie:** Why don't you get Tae to promise to not go into the Gucci store and you would buy him his favourite food

 **Whipped** **TM** **:** Blackmail, I like it

 **Chimmy:** YOONGI HYUNG! Kookie have you ever thought about leaving TaeTae at home.

 **Jungcunt:** JIMIN WE LIVE OPPOSITE A DOG PARK! LEAVING TAEHYUNG ALONE WOULD BE A TERRIBLE IDEA!

 **TaeTae:** Rode (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **Jungcunt:** But tru

 **Monnie:** Why don't you wait until Taehyung's fallen asleep after you got back home then go out shopping

 **Jungcunt:** THANK YOU NAMJOON HYUNG YOU ARE A GENIUS (ᗒᗨᗕ)

 **Jinne:** and yet he still ends up breaking everything

 **Monnie:** HYUNG!

 **I'm your hope:** Yeah but if it wasn't for Namjoon's clumsiness we may have never spoke to Jin-hyung

 **Monnie:** ….

 **Jinnie:** ….

 **Chimmy:** ….

 **TaeTae:** ….

 **I'm your hope:** ….

 **Jungcunt:** ….

 **Whipped** **TM** **:** Why is Namjoon lying face down on the floor?

 **Chimmy:** Scroll up Hyungie

 **Whipped** **TM** **:** Ah

 **TaeTae:** but but but, Jinnie-hyung must be happy to have met us

 **Jinnie:** ….

 **TaeTae:** HYUNG

 **Chimmy:** HYUNG

 **Jungcunt:** HYUNG

Jin was about to reply but his computer caught his attention, the screen which had the internet open for research was now closed then the screen went black. Seokjin put his phone down beside him before turning his attention to the laptop.

The face of his handler appeared on the screen, the man looked like he had seen better days with the bags currently under his eyes along with his sickly pale complexion.

"S.3.O, as you were told I will only be able to get in contact with you rarely but I have come with orders, break into the school and retrieve any information on the servers, the traitor should not be present this late at night, after you have gotten the information go through it" the handler order but before Seokjin was able to reply his phone started vibrating crazy.

"What is that?" his handler questioned.

"To blend in with the people at the college, I have downloaded some apps that the others use. The phone is just telling me that the apps have finished downloading" Jin lied.

"Fine, do anything that will make your cover more believable" his handler said before signing off, Jin closed the laptop screen then grabbed a hold of his phone – there was over 20 notification all bar 1 were from Taehyung.

 _ **LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE**_

 **TaeTae:** Jinnie Hyung

 **TaeTae:** Hyung

 **TaeTae:** Hyung

 **TaeTae:** Jin-hyung

 **TaeTae:** HYUNG

 **TaeTae:** PLEASE

 **TaeTae:** ANSWER

 **TaeTae:** ME

 **TaeTae:** HYUNG

 **TaeTae:** YOU

 **TaeTae:** ARE

 **TaeTae:** SCARING

 **TaeTae:** ME

 **TaeTae:** HAVE

 **TaeTae:** YOU

 **TaeTae:** BEEN

 **TaeTae:** KIDNAPPED

 **TaeTae:** BY

 **TaeTae:** ALIENS

 **Monnie:** Taehyung maybe he has gotten caught up in something, he will reply in his own time.

 **Jinnie:** I'm sorry for not replying instantly, my food had finished cooking

 **TaeTae:** Hyung you're still alive

 **Monnie:** You had him seriously worried Princess

 **Jinnie:** Aww, I'm sorry TaeTae, I didn't mean to worry you, thank you, sweetie, for reassuring him that I was all right（*＾3＾）/～

 **Monnie:** You are welcome princess (๑ᵕॢ૩ᵕॢ) *౨˚ൗ

 _Chimmy changed Monnie's name to Jin's future husband_

 _Chimmy changed Jinnie's name to Namjoon's future wife_

 **Namjoon's future wife:** You're just jealous of us

 **Jin's future husband:** ^

 **Chimmy:** ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ

Seokjin closed the group chat down before standing up and heading towards his bedroom and changed into a black outfit like the ones he wears during his missions. Once he was changed Jin took a hold of a briefcase hidden at the bottom of his wardrobe, he opened the briefcase and took a small memory stick out then placed the case back in its original place.

Seokjin headed towards his front door before locking it behind him, the school was only a 10 minutes' walk away. All the lights in the school were off giving it a sinister feeling. Walking up to the entrance, Jin picked the lock on the doors then pushed one open, the soldier quickly inspected his surroundings to make sure no one had seen him entering the school before heading towards the principal's office.

Jin entered the principal's office and headed straight towards the computer, he inserted the memory stick into an empty port. The code on the memory stick started searching the servers before it started to make a copy of each piece of information before downloading the copies onto the stick.

Once all the information was downloaded onto the memory stick, Jin headed home. The information was practically useless, all that was on the servers at school were lesson plans, blueprints for the school layout and details about all the students that attend the college.

Jin closed the laptop screen down and rubbed his eyes which were slightly hurting since he had been staring at the laptop screen for over an hour. Jin felt his phone in his pocket starting to vibrate, he pulled his phone out and looked at the screen to see who was calling him at this late hour – it was Namjoon.

"Hey princess, what are you wearing?" Namjoon's voice came through the phone.

"Nothing" Jin answered with a smirk on his face which only widened when he heard Namjoon start coughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Seokjin entered his ICT classroom, the room was practically empty with the exception of the teacher and a few students who were playing games waiting for the lesson to start. Seokjin felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a pair of lips press against his neck, he tilted his neck slightly allowing the younger boy more access, Jin knew instantly that it was Namjoon since he was the only one in the school who would attempt to approach the elder boy in such manner.

"Morning Princess, I had a dream about you last night" Namjoon whispered into the elder's ear before carrying on his assault on Jin's neck.

"Was it a good one?" Jin said moaning slightly as Namjoon kissed a sensitive part of his neck.

"Definitely" Namjoon answered pulling away from Jin as the others entered the classroom.

"You haven't even known each other for a day and you are already acting like a horny couple" Yoongi complained as he wrapped an arm around Jimin's waist.

"I cannot help it when my future wife looks so gorgeous" Namjoon replied whilst grabbing a hold of Jin's arm and pulling him towards two empty computer desks.

"I regret changing their names" Jimin muttered before following the pair, Jin and Namjoon sat at the back of the classroom on the end of one of the computer rows with Hoseok beside them. Jimin flopped down in the chair in-between Taehyung and Yoongi. Jimin glanced over at Namjoon his face was in a constant grin as he talked about something that Jimin was unable to make out, but the elder boy looked very passionate about what he was saying as he stared at Jin, this brought a smile to Jimin's face as he watched the pair interact with one another.

"What has made you so happy?" Yoongi asked as he laid his head on Jimin's shoulder.

"It's just I have never seen Namjoon-hyung so happy as he is when he is with Jin-hyung" Jimin answered leaning his head against Yoongi's.

"He does look really happy, Namjoon has never had a boyfriend or even a girlfriend before so this is a completely new experience for him, but I hope he doesn't fuck it up and end up hurting himself" Yoongi muttered loud enough for only Jimin to hear him.

"Do you think that Jin-hyung has dated before?" Jimin questioned.

"Probably" Yoongi answered kissing his boyfriend's neck.

"You complain about me kissing Jin-hyung's neck but, yet you do it to your own boyfriend" Namjoon shouted attracting the attention of everyone in their classroom, Jimin blushed furiously and hid his face in his arms.

Namjoon turned his attention back to the boy in front of him and smiled once more when his eyes noticed the small mark that he had made on Jin's neck earlier.

"What are you looking at?" Jin asked as he turned to face Namjoon.

"My parents told me angels aren't real… I used to believe them but then I saw you" Namjoon said staring at Jin.

"That was terrible" Jin muttered as Namjoon reached over and pulled the elder boy onto his lap.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes and I cannot figure out what is it… I just cannot take them off you" Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear, Jin felt his cheeks warm up and his heart started to pound against his ribcage.

"I was looking out the window and I realised that something just got hotter than the sun… you" Namjoon said as he pressed a hand against Jin's face and turned it to face him, Namjoon stroked the side of the elder boy's face before he closed his eyes and moved closer to the other's face, Jin instinctually closed his eyes.

He felt the breath of the other boys on his lips as they were about to press their lips together the teacher spoke up.

"Since everyone is now present let's begin the lesson" the teacher said, Jin and Namjoon opened their eyes before the elder boy moved off Namjoon's lap and into the chair, he sat in whilst both were shooting glares at the teacher for interrupting their moment.

* * *

When the ICT lesson ended Namjoon and Jin said goodbye to the others before heading to their catering lesson to which the pair (well mainly Jin) made bread and butter pudding to share with their friends. They finished it just in time for the lesson to end and for the break to start, they all agreed during their ICT lesson that they would meet up in the canteen. Jin and Namjoon were the first to arrive they walked over to an empty table and waited for the others to arrive who all piled in at once and headed straight over to them.

"Food" Taehyung shouted before flopping down on the chair and reached over to the bread and butter pudding, Jin laughed at the younger boy's actions as he pulled the clingfilm off. Jin grabbed a part of the bread with his fingers before pulling it out and directed it towards Namjoon's lips.

"Joonie please try it" Jin said which the younger boy complied, he opened his mouth and took both the food and Jin's fingers in at once, Jin let out a small moan as he felt Namjoon suck on his fingers. Jin pulled his fingers out other the boy's mouth and wiped them on Namjoon's face, Jin giggled but soon was distracted by an unfamiliar face entering the canteen. His body language screamed anxiously and on guard, he was flinching at the slightest movement and quickly shutting down any conversation which was being directed at him – this must be the principal and S.3.O.K.J.1.N's target for his mission.

"Jin-hyung, Namjoon-hyung is eating all the food" Jungkook cried out, Jin quickly turned his head to face the others, half of the pudding was gone.

"Joonie" Jin said as Namjoon shoved another piece of the pudding into his mouth.

"I can't help it, you are such a good cook, the perfect future wife for me" Namjoon muttered but Jin was once again distracted as the principal's eyes bore into his skull.


	6. Chapter 6

The group of seven walked around the shopping centre have a blast, no one had really brought anything but they had spent a whole hour in the Kumamon store before finally leaving with a sulking Yoongi who was not able to buy the large Kumamon toy due to it being too expensive. They group were currently sitting down in the food court waiting for the food they had ordered to arrive, Jungkook and Hoseok were teasing Jin and Namjoon about the developing relationship which caused the two boys to squirm in embarrassment.

The action's of Namjoon had been quite intimate and even through Jin had enjoy every second of it, he had not wished for others to be witness to them. Jin had bailed to the bathroom to get as far way from the teasing so he would be able to calm down, this was the first mission which he had himself to get close with other people.

Jin stared at his reflection in the mirror, the large purple hickey was obviously visible from his neck but Jin could not help but think what those action could have led to if they did not have an audience, was Jin prepared to lose his virginity to someone he hardly knew, did he like no love Namjoon that much to proceed in these intimate moments.

A small smile appeared on Jin's face when he knew that answer, he was prepared to lose everything he knew if it meant he could be with Namjoon for the rest of his life. Unaware to the elder boy, Namjoon was still being harassed by his beloved friends.

"Sooo Namjoon when are you planning on asking Jin out?" Jimin questioned once Jin was out of sight.

"Soon hopefully" Namjoon answered a smile appeared on his face.

"How long are you going to wait?" Jungkook said.

"For what?" Namjoon asked.

"To have sex or are you just going to propose to Jin instead of asking him out, I mean it is quite obvious you two are going to get married might as well skip a few steps and tie the knot" Jungkook replied which caused the other boy to blush, the group were unable to continue with their teasing when they were interrupted.

"Namjoonie" a voice said.

Jin finally calmed himself down enough to head back to his group of friends when he found a girl standing in front of Namjoon obviously flirting with him whilst the others and Namjoon tried to get rid of her.

"Namjoonie, I know you still love me and I want to get back together, I am the best thing that happened to you so obviously we are going to be a couple again and you will continue to run around doing everything in your power to please me" Namjoon's ex-girlfriend said, they had only been dating for about two days when Namjoon dumped her, the group did not even count her as a proper girlfriend due to her nature, she obviously was a slut and he realised that he was more attractive to boy then girls, luckily she did not attend the same school as him but ever since they broke up she has been desperately trying to get back together with Namjoon but kept being rejected.

Jin pulled down his top on his left side revealing the hickey even more before he walked towards the group.

"Joonie" Jin shouted capturing the attention of Namjoon, the others and the girl who gave Jin a once over, she quickly straightened her outfit planning on intercepting the other boy clearly smitten with his looks but before she could say anything Jin shot past her wrapping his arms around Namjoon's neck and smashing their lips together.

Namjoon's arms went around Jin's waist pulling older boy closer to him. Their lips moved in sync, Namjoon slid his tongue across Jin's bottom lip asking for entrance but Jin smirked against Namjoon's lips and kept his mouth shut which forced Namjoon to move his arms from Jin's waist down towards his perfect round ass before he gave it a quick squeeze with one of his hands causing Jin to gasp which allowed the younger boy entrance. Namjoon's tongue darted into Jin's mouth, Jin moaned into Namjoon's mouth as his tongue fought Jin for dominance which Namjoon won.

Jin entangled his fingers in Namjoon's short hair, pulling slightly which caused the younger boy to moan. They both heard a cry of anguish but neither boy cared, their whole attention was one each other as they attacked each other's mouths.

"I hear the wedding bells singing" Jimin teased but along with everyone else the kissing pair ignored him.


	7. Chapter 7

Namjoon lay on his bed, his homework was scattered around him ready to be completed but his mind was somewhere else , he was thinking of someone else - Jin, he had plagued the younger boy's thoughts ever since they met. Namjoon had never fallen in love with someone this fast until now and it slightly scared him. This boy, who was practically unknown to him, was the center of his world in just a couple of weeks, he had made out with him, gave him a hickey, flirted constantly with him and yet he still knew very little about the man. Namjoon was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone which had started vibrating.

 _Kim Taehyung has created a new chat._

Kim Taehyung has added Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook and Jung Hoseok to the chat.

Kim Taehyung has changed the chat name to Jinnie-hyung birthday party.

Kim Taehyung has changed his name to TaeTae.

TaeTae has changed Min Yoongi name to Yoongs.

TaeTae has changed Park Jimin name to Chim.

TaeTae has changed Kim Namjoon name to Jin's Joonie.

TaeTae has changed Jung Hoseok name to Hobi.

TaeTae has changed Jeon Jungkook name to Kookie.

 **TaeTae:** Alright Hyungs and Kookie as you can tell by the group chat name we are here to discuss what we will do for Jin-hyungs birthday in the next couple of days.

 **Chim:** ohhh party, we have to make it a surprise, surprise birthday birthdays are the best! (≧∀≦)

 **Hobi:** Yes, we can get balloons and banners, presents, cake.

 **Jin's Joonie:** where will this birthday party be held?

 **TaeTae:** I did not think about that

 **Yoongs:** how about at your Namjoon, since your apartment is the biggest than all of ours.

 **Kookie:** Yes it should be at yours, since you and Jin might be interested in other activities that night (・ωｰ)～

 **Jin's Joonie:** I fear about when and how old you were when you lost your innocents Jungkook.

 **Hobi:** we will worry about that later, now we have to focus on the party!

 **Chim:** Yes, focus on the party first! (ᗒᗨᗕ)

 **Yoongs:** why don't we all have responsibilities for the party?

 **TaeTae:** good idea hyung

 **Yoongs:** so we are responsible to get our own presents for Jin-hyung. Jiminie got decorations, Jungkook is on drinks, Hobi got cake, Taehyung has food, Namjoon get your house ready for the party and I'll do the music. Got it?

 **Hobi:** Yes hyung, I'll get the best cake ever!

 **TaeTae:** okay, Kookie and I will go now to get the food and drinks, hobi-hyung do you want to meet up to get the cake with us then we can go for the presents.

 **Hobi:** Sure

 **Chim:** I got it Yoongi-hyung! (≧ω≦)ゞ

 **Jin's Joonie:** sure hyung, I'll try not break anything.

 **TaeTae:** Lets get everything ready, good luck everyone!

Jungkook and Taehyung were stood outside the shopping centre waiting for Hoseok to turn up, he was running a little late due to his house being further away than Jungkook and Taehyung's and he had left during rush hour.

"Sorry, I am late" Hoseok shouted as he ran over.

"It's fine, have you got any idea what to get Jin-hyung for his birthday" Taehyung asked the older boy as they walked into the shopping centre and headed over to Seoul Plaza.

"We have an idea for Jin-hyung, what about you Hobi" Jungkook said.

"I have no idea" Hoseok replied.

"Let's split up, Kookie you go get the drinks whilst Hobi-hyung and I will go for the food and birthday cake" Tae said before pressing a kiss against his boyfriend's cheek then pulled Hobi off towards the food aisles, the pair grabbed typical party food along with a couple of their and the others favourite foods. Hoseok then spent the next ten minutes trying to decide whether they should get either a chocolate cake for Jin-hyung's birthday or a Victoria sponge. They went for both.

Jungkook stood outside Seoul Plaza with a bag in hand containing all the drinks. Jungkook took the bags with the food from Taehyung and Hoseok then followed them to get Jin-hyung's presents.

Jungkook and Taehyung had learnt that Jin was a huge fan of Mario and decided to get him some plushies and the new Mario game on the Nintendo switch whilst Hoseok had found an apron which had kiss the chief written on it before getting two customs made hoodies which had Jin's future husband and Namjoon's future wife on them.

* * *

Party decorations had been bought quite quickly as Jimin had already had an idea of what he wanted but presents had been a different matter, Yoongi who had accompanied Jimin on his trip to the shops and he had decided that he would get a joint present with Jimin for Jin but after Jimin walking around rejecting all his ideas, Yoongi finally settled on giving Jin both his and Namjoon's mix tapes which they had finally finished working on. An hour of more searching the many different shops Jimin finally settled on buying Jin some new clothes that he had seen the older boy looking at when they were last at the mall.

"Yoongi, do you think Jin-hyung will like this?" Jimin asked his boyfriend when they were driving home.

"Of course he will Jiminie, he will love anything that you buy him" Yoongi reassured him.

Namjoon threw his phone onto his bedside table and started to collect all the empty take out boxes which littered his apartment along with the paper covered in song lyrics and dirty clothes which he had pulled off and dumped on the floor, it took a few hours until his whole apartment was completely clean for the party in a couple of days.

Namjoon collapsed onto his couch exhausted but it would be worth it for Jinne's birthday party, the black-haired boy was about to close his eyes for a nap and hoped to dream about a certain boy when his phone started to vibrate again.

 ** ** ** ** _Jinnie-hyung birthday party_********

 **TaeTae:** Hobi, Kookie and I have everything!

 **Chim:** So do I, Yoongi just finishing off the music playlist.

 **Kookie:** Does everyone have their presents for Jin-hyung?

 **Yoongs:** Yeah

 **Chim:** Yep

 **Hobi:** Namjoon?

 **Jin's Joonie:** Yeah I have mine as well.

 **Chim:** Guys how are we going to get Jin hyung to the party?

 **Hobi:** Namjoon could get him there since it is his house whilst we are setting up, it would make more sense if it was Namjoon talking Jin to his own house then someone else, Jin hyung might question it.

 **Jin's Joonie:** okay I'll get him there.

 **Yoongs:** okay the music playlist is done so everything is ready we will just have to wait until the fourth.

 **Chim:** Yay, I am so excited (*≧∀≦*)

 **TaeTae:** same, party! (≧▽≦)

Namjoon put his phone down his eyes drifted towards the wrapped present on his table, a small smile appeared on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Jin sat on the floor, it was Thursday night and he was reading over the files he had obtained about the principal. He was married with 2 children, one was in middle school whilst the other was in high school.

'I wonder what Namjoon would think of me if he ever found out about who I really was, would he still love me like I love him or will he hate me, no I cannot think that Namjoon will never find out' Jin thought as he put all the files together before taking out one of the many pistols hidden in his house then grabbing a cloth and polisher to polish it since it was looking a little rusty.

'I should start planning the attack soon maybe after school next week, it will allow me to make sure everything is in place and that there would be limited amount of risks which could go wrong plus something inside me is telling me not to attack tomorrow but I am not sure why' Jin thought but was soon interrupted when he felt his phone start to vibrate, it was his handler.

"Hello sir" Jin said once he had answered his phone.

"S.3.O, do you have a status update on this mission?" the handler asked.

"I have blended in well with the other students but I do not have an update on the target as he seems to stay away from everyone but I will continue to pursue him" Jin answered.

"Good" the handler replied before ending the call for some reason Jin could tell that it was going to be the last call he would ever receive from his handler.

Jin put the phone down before letting out a sigh and dropped onto the sofa beside him, the gun he was polishing was still in his left hand.

'I have killed people, if my plan does not work, I will kill this principal, Namjoon and the others would hate me but I have to do this, for Joonie' Jin thought, no one had affected him this much before but yet in a matter of days Kim Namjoon, Joonie had become the centre of his world. He could feel his heart skip a beat whenever he thought of the dimple-cheeked man, his mind would always wonder to what they would do if they were a couple, what their lives would be if they had met under different circumstances.

Jin stopped polishing the gun and dropped it to the ground, he would have to start his plan. He could not risk the agency learning about what he was planning on doing before the time came, he would not allow them to come after him before he could succeed in what he was planning. Jin was pulled out of his thoughts of Namjoon when he heard his phone started to vibrate again, everyone was talking in the group chat.

 _LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE_

 **Chimmy:** I'm bored, Yoongi is too busy doing something that he will not tell me about.

 **TaeTae:** Come around to ours Jiminie!

 **Jungcunt:** Yes, you are always welcome!

 **Chimmy:** On my way

 **I'm your hope:** Can I come too, I need some help with something?

 **Namjoon's future wife:** What do you need help on?

 **I'm your hope:** It is nothing really important hyung.

 **Namjoon's future wife:** You sure

 **I'm your hope:** I am sure hyung.

 **Namjoon's future wife:** okay

 **Jin's future husband:** You could help me with something

 **Namjoon's future wife:** What is it Joonie?

 **Jin's future husband:** Well it involves you and me, no clothes and a bed

 **Namjoon's future wife:** I would love to help you with that Joonie.

 _Chimmy has kicked Namjoon's future wife out of the chat._

 _Jin's future husband has added Kim Seokjin into the chat_

 _Jin's future husband has changed Kim Seokjin name to Namjoon's future wife_

 **Jin's future husband:** God Jinnie you are so tight.

 **Namjoon's future wife:** Joonie faster

 _Chimmy has kicked Namjoon's future wife out of the chat_

 _Chimmy has kicked Jin's future husband out of the chat_

 **Chimmy:** There are children in this chat!

 **Kookie:** Speak for yourself, that was just getting good!

 **Chimmy:** (ʘдʘ╬)

 _Namjoon / Seokjin_

 **Namjoon:** Hey Jinnie

 **Seokjin:** Yes Joonie

 **Namjoon:** I was wondering whether you wanted to hang out at mine tomorrow after school?

 **Seokjin:** Just the two of us?

 **Namjoon:** Yeah, if you want to invite the others then we can.

 **Seokjin:** No I like the idea of just us hanging out.

 **Namjoon:** I'll meet you outside your classroom, um we could go get some hot drinks first.

 **Seokjin:** Yeah that sounds perfect Joonie, I will see you tomorrow ღゝ◡╹)ノ

 **Namjoon:** See you tomorrow Jinnie (⺣◡⺣) *

 _Jinnie-hyung birthday party_

 **Jin's Joonie:** _Namjoon / Seokjin_

 **Namjoon:** Hey Jinnie

 **Seokjin:** Yes Joonie

 **Namjoon:** I was wondering whether you wanted to hang out at mine tomorrow after school?

 **Seokjin:** Just the two of us?

 **Namjoon:** Yeah, if you want to invite the others then we can.

 **Seokjin:** No I like the idea of just us hanging out.

 **Namjoon:** I'll meet you outside your classroom, um we could go get some hot drinks first.

 **Seokjin:** Yeah that sounds perfect Joonie, I will see you tomorrow ღゝ◡╹)ノ

 **Jin's Joonie:** You guys have around an hour tomorrow to set up the party.

 **Hobi:** Okay, should we come to yours around 8ish tomorrow morning to bring all the stuff then so it gives us about 1 hours to prepare after school?

 **Yoongs:** Why so early?

 **Chim:** Because we want to make this Jin-hyung's best birthday party ever and that will take lots of preparation to do so |｀･ω･)9

 **TaeTae:** Yes, we will meet at Namjoon's at 8, then go to school and then prepare everything whilst Namjoon goes and sucks Jin's dick!

 **Jin's Joonie:** ...

 **TaeTae:** I mean pick Jin up and drive him to the world's best party!

 **Kookie:** autocorrect these days

 **Jin's Joonie:** *Says sarcastically* Sure autocorrect obviously changed it

 **Kookie:** That's just what I said.

 **Hobi:** I'm really excited, see you guys tomorrow!

 **Chim:** Yes, see you tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

Jin sighed, he was currently sitting in the canteen eating his food, he had not really thought about what he was going to do with the principal since he was too distracted by Namjoon but to be honest he was not going to complain. Jin could feel his cheeks heat up at the mere thought of the man he loved.

"Jinnie" Namjoon said causing the older boy to look up.

"Hey Joonie" Jin replied smiling, his heart picked up its pace by just being in the other boy's presence.

"So, I wanted to make sure that you were still coming around later" Namjoon asked which made Jin raise his brow, he could instantly tell that Namjoon was hiding something.

"Of course, I still am" Jin answered.

"Good" Namjoon replied before quickly ducking down and pressed their lips together into a quick kiss, Namjoon pulled away just as the bell rang and he headed towards his class leaving Jin a blushing mess behind him. As Namjoon had promised, he was standing outside of Jin's class waiting for the older boy to exit.

* * *

When Jin exited the classroom, Namjoon took Jin's bag before throwing it over his shoulder then he gently grabbed Jin's hand and pressed a kiss to it before entangling their fingers together.

"Ready to go, baby?" Namjoon asked which made Jin blushed and nodded. Hand in hand, they walked to the nearest coffee shop where Namjoon bought Jin's favourite coffee along with some cake, the pair ate and drank in silence, it was one of those moments that there was no need to exchange words. Namjoon had his arm wrapped around Seokjin's waist whilst Jin's head was resting against Namjoon's shoulder.

"Come on, we better go" Namjoon said suddenly before he stood up.

"Why we are not in a rush?" Jin questioned.

"Yeah but I want to go somewhere we will be alone" Namjoon replied.

"We are alone" Seokjin stated.

"Where we will be more alone" Namjoon said pulling Jin even closer to him before capturing the older boy's lips with his.

* * *

Jin stepped into the elevator and he watched Namjoon press the button for the penthouse.

"You live in a penthouse" Seokjin said in shock.

"Yeah" Namjoon replied pulling Jin into his arms, the elevator door's opened and the penthouse was pitch black.

"Namjoon, why is it so dark?" Jin muttered as he stepped inside, thanks to his training he was able to tell Namjoon was not next to him that and the lack of arms around his waist.

"Hello" Jin shouted walking further into the penthouse to what he assumed was a living room, he could sense that there were people here but they were hiding.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" six voices shouted at the same time, the lights came on and all his friends stood there, the penthouse was covered in birthday decorations. The tables were full of food and there were two types of birthday cake. Jin's eyes widened, he felt tears stream down his face. Jin turned to see Namjoon walk up beside him.

"Thank you" Jin muttered pulling Namjoon into a kiss.

"Hey, we helped as well" Jin heard Jungkook complain in the background but he did not pay any attention to him.

"Let's sing happy birthday guys!" Jimin said.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Seokjinnie, happy birthday to you" everyone sang whilst Taehyung brought one of the cakes over.

"Blow the candles hyung!" Jungkook urged him and he did, Jin smiled before curling back into Namjoon's arms. A mischievous look appeared in Taehyung's eyes as he reached for the nearest pillow before yelling.

"BIRTHDAY PILLOW FIGHT!" then he proceeded to hit Jimin.

"Oh, it's on Tae!" Jimin tried to hit Tae but hit Yoongi instead.

"Ooohh your gonna pay for that!" Yoongi shouted before chasing Jimin around the room with a pillow in his hand soon after everyone else joined in. Jin did not know what this was but quickly began to analyze what the others were doing and joined in. He grabbed a pillow and hit Namjoon. All of them were hitting each other with pillows. Feathers flying around and it filled the whole room. The laughter of 7 boys was heard as they hit each other, Jin tripped and dragged Namjoon down with him, the older boy crashed onto the younger boy's chest, the pair looked at one another before they started to laugh. Once they were done, all of them were lying on the feather-covered floor panting and laughing.

"Hahahaha thanks, guys. This is the best birthday ever" Jin said still lying on Namjoon's chest.

"Jin-hyung! Its time to open the presents!" Hobi told him, Jin's eyes widened at the word presents, Hoseok grabbed his wrist pulling him off Namjoon then dragged him towards the table with everyone following expect for Namjoon who had disappeared.

"This one is mine! I hope you'll like it hyung!" Hobi said as he handed his gift to Jin, Jin accepted it and opened it before letting out a gasp, inside was an apron with the words 'Kiss the chef' on it with a hoodie which had 'Namjoon's Future Wife' on it.

"Hobi thank you!" Jin exclaimed before he put the hoodie on and it was a perfect fit, Namjoon then reappeared with a matching hoodie but his had 'Jin's future husband' on it, a proud look appeared on his face as he sat down beside Jin.

"Thank you Hobi" Jin said hugging Hoseok before turning towards Namjoon and kissed him. When the pair broke away, the others piled other presents on him. Taehyung and Jungkook had given him Mario games and plushies, Yoongi gave him, his and Joonie's mixtape which Jin promised to listen to it. Jimin made his way over to Jin with his present, he handed it over to Jin shyly as he did not think that Jin would like his gift as much as the others. Jin opened the present and looked at the clothes, they were definitely his style, he turned to Jimin and hugged the younger boy.

"Thank you..." Jin muttered tears were threating to fall.

"Let us have birthday cake" Taehyung shouted before running over to the table littered with food and started cutting up the cake, the others followed.

"Jin-hyung what do you want chocolate cake or Victora spounge" Taehyung asked but he got no reply when he turned around both Namjoon and Jin were gone, everyone let out a small laugh and continued to help themselves to the food.

* * *

Namjoon carried Jin to his bedroom where his present was, he had not wanted to give it to Jin in front of everyone else since it was special. Namjoon gently placed Seokjin on his bed then he grabbed the small bag containing his present which was on his bedside table and gave it to Jin. The older boy took the sellotape which sealed the bag off and pulled out a black square box which had a famous jewellery brand J. Estinawritten on it.

Jin looked over at Namjoon in shock before opening the box inside was a silver eternity necklace with diamonds on one side, on the other side engraved was a date - 4/12/18.

"It's beautiful" Jin said to Namjoon before leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a short kiss.

"Would you" Jin said gesturing to the necklace.

"Sure" Namjoon replied taking the necklace off Seokjin and carefully put it around his neck and clasped it up at the back before he lay his head on Jin's shoulder.

"For the first time in my life, I do not have any words to describe how I am feeling. Now I know what it means to have a crush on a boy who is really dazzling. I may or may not be a prince, but you are nothing less than a princess, will you go out with me Jinnie and become my boyfriend" Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear, Jin's eyes widened as he turned his head to face Namjoon.

"Yes, yes I will go out with you" Seokjin replied then he lent forward claiming his boyfriend's lips with his own once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Once the party had ended Namjoon offered to take Jin home. Jin opened his apartment door to find it was still a mess with all the documents he had scattered on the floor, he quickly grabbed the documents and threw them into the closest draw which prevents Namjoon from seeing them.

Jin felt strong arms wrap around his waist and his boyfriend's lips attached to his neck, lightly sucking on it, Jin let out a small moan before turning in Namjoon's arms and connected their lips together in a passionate kiss. Jin felt Namjoon's tongue run across his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted the younger boy, their tongues danced together whilst Namjoon's hands wandered around his boyfriend's body. Jin pushed his body closer to Namjoon's, making sure that there was as littlest space between them as possible.

The couple finally pulled away from each other, Jin's cheeks were flushed and his lips were bruised whilst Namjoon was not in a better condition. Namjoon rested his forehead on Jin's, he was looking into his boyfriend's beautiful eyes which were slowly filling with tears.

"Joonie, thank you for everything, no one has ever done this for me" Jin said before muttering "I was alone for so long". Namjoon pulled Jin even closer to him trying to comfort the crying boy, Jin's body shook as tears fell from his eyes, this was the first time he had ever felt human and properly alive, he did not feel like a weapon but a proper living human being. Namjoon stroke Jin's cheek and pressed a kiss against Jin's forehead before he wiped the tears away.

"Jinnie, don't cry baby, you will never be alone ever again, you have me and our friends" Namjoon told him as Jin lent into his touch. Namjoon pulled away just enough to pick Jin up in a bridal style and carried Jin to his bedroom, the older boy pointed it out to Namjoon as he lay his head on the younger boy's chest.

Namjoon stripped to his boxers whilst Jin changed into his pyjamas which covered all his scars and S.3.O.K.J.1.N which was burnt into his skin. Jin curled up to Namjoon's side with his head resting on his boyfriend's chest.

* * *

Namjoon was woken by the smell of cooking, a smile appeared on his face at the thought of Jin cooking for him. The younger boy pushed himself out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen where Jin stood in his pyjamas, Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin's waist and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Morning" Jin said laying his head on Namjoon's shoulder.

"Morning beautiful" Namjoon answered before capturing Jin's lips in a quick but sweet kiss.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Namjoon asked when he pulled away from the kiss.

"I was not really planning on doing anything" Jin replied as he turned his attention back to the pancakes he was making.

"Good because I am taking you out on a date" Namjoon said kissing Jin's neck as he watched his boyfriend plate up the last pancake.

"Already" Jin said as he turned off the hob he was using and took the plates to the table.

"Well, if you do not want to I guess I can just leave" Namjoon answered.

"What if I do not let you leave?" Jin teased.

"Well, I guess that I will have to just kidnap you then" Namjoon replied.

"It would not be much of a kidnapping if I was willing would it" Jin said, he received a smile from his boyfriend. The couple ate in silence occasionally brushing their hands together when they reached for the same sauce for their pancakes.

Namjoon offered to wash up whilst Jin got ready which Jin instantly complained about it but Namjoon carried his boyfriend to Jin's bedroom, depositing him on the bed before striding out to wash up. Jin reluctantly got change before laying out some clothes which were too big for him though they would be alright for Namjoon to wear.

The couple walked hand in hand when they finally left the house and Namjoon pulled him in the direction of the nearest cinema, there was a new horror film out which he wanted to watch but none of his friends would go with him. Jin agreed to see it though he was not a big fan of horror films and spent most of the time hiding his face in Namjoon's chest, Jin did not know why he was unable to watch a horror film without becoming scared after all his whole life had revolved around killing people which had never affected him but for some reason he just could not watch a horror film.

* * *

After the film had ended, Namjoon pulled Jin into the nearest Ice Cream parlour and treated his boyfriend to an ice cream much to Jin's dismay after Namjoon had paid for the movie and now this. They sat down in a booth side by side whilst they ate their ice cream, Namjoon leant down and stole some of Jin's ice cream whilst the older boy's attention was somewhere else, Jin was about to complain when something caught his attention.

One of the leaders of the organisation he worked for walked in with his son in-toe, panic flooded Jin's system at the through of been seen like this. He turned to Namjoon who had finished his ice cream and grabbed a hold of his boyfriend's collar before pulling him closer and smashing their lips together, Jin moved to straddle Namjoon's lap to completely shield himself from sight whilst wrapping his arms around Namjoon's neck entangling his fingers in his boyfriend's short hair.

Namjoon was taken back a little before quickly recovering and started to kiss Jin back taking complete control of the kiss. Namjoon's arms slid around Jin's waist as he pulled his boyfriend closer to his body, they could feel the eyes of others on them but neither boy cared and continued to make out furiously.

Jin watched from the corner of his eye as the man leaves with his son completely unaware of the weapon's presence. Jin then pulled away from Namjoon's lips before burying his head in Namjoon's neck to hide the blush which stained his cheeks. Namjoon smiled at his boyfriend's cuteness, the younger boy turned his head slightly so he was able to press a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head.

"I love you" Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear before placing another kiss on Jin's head.

"I love you too" Jin replied refusing to remove his head from Namjoon's neck, though a large smile was present on Jin's face.


	11. Chapter 11

Jin opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to see the clock on his bedside table, it was 6:30 am and he had to be at school for 9 am. Jin let out a small groan at the thought that he had been woken up earlier than usual before rolling over to the other side of his bed and faceplanted the pillow. A smell wafted into his nostrils, Namjoon's scent was still present on his bedsheets. He heard his phone vibrate but Jin did not move to get it, that was until it vibrated again, then again.

Jin pushed himself into a sitting position before reaching for his phone to see who was messaging him this early in the morning. All of Jin's annoyance flew out the window when he saw that Namjoon was the one who had messaged him.

 _Joonie (My Husband): Hey Jinnie are you awake yet?_

 _Joonie (My Husband): Well I understand whether you are not since it is really early in the morning but I just wanted to message you and tell you this..._

 _Joonie (My Husband): I love you Jinnie_

 _Joonie (My Husband): Well I will leave you to your sleep, Love you_

 _Jinnie (His Wife): Morning Joonie_

 _Joonie (My Husband): Morning Jinnie, did I wake you up, if I did then I am really sorry!_

 _Jinnie (His Wife): Don't worry Joonie, you did not wake me up, I was awake before you messaged me._

 _Joonie (My Husband): Okay, anyway how are you feeling this morning Jinnie_

 _Jinnie (His Wife): I am alright Joonie, all the better now I am speaking with you, wish you were here though_

 _Joonie (My Husband): I wish I was with you as well Jinnie_

 _Jinnie (His Wife): Then come over? If you are busy you do not have to but your apartment is not that far from here._

 _Joonie (My Husband): On my way, I should be there in 10 minutes_

A smile broke out onto Jin's face as he placed the phone onto the bedside table before heading over to his mirror, he saw his reflection which consisted of doe eyes, plump lips and a caramel complexion but there was something different this time, he had a smile, something that never existed on his face ever since his parents gave him away. Joonie had returned his ability to smile. He quickly moved away from the mirror and headed towards the bathroom where he brushed his teeth then brushed his messy bed hair before returning to his bedroom to get dressed.

Just as he finished getting dressed he heard a knock at the door, another smile broke out onto his face as he ran towards the front door and nearly ripped the door handle off as he tried to open it. Jin threw his whole body at Namjoon who was just able to catch his boyfriend and pull him into a hug.

"I missed you too baby" Namjoon chuckled as he picked his boyfriend up from the ground into a bridal style before carting him back into the front room where he flopped onto the sofa and gently place Jin in his lap who automatically curled up in Namjoon's arms.

"Should I just move my stuff in here since you do not seem to be able to live without me" Namjoon teased Jin.

"Yes" Jin answered before he lent upwards and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, Namjoon ran his tongue over Jin's bottom lip asking for entrance which Jin refused. Jin could feel a smirk appear on Namjoon's mouth as he felt his boyfriend slid one of his hand down Jin's back and rested it on his round ass before Jin could work out what his boyfriend was doing, Namjoon squeezed his ass making Jin gasp.

Namjoon took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Jin's mouth. Jin entangled his fingers in Namjoon's short hair and deepened the kiss, Jin did not want this to end but soon they had to break away to breathe.

"We better get to school" Namjoon said as he looked over at the clock on the wall which read 8:30 am.

"Can't we just skip" Jin whined as he buried his head in Namjoon's chest.

"As much as I would love to skip a day with you, we cannot, we have both the teachers and our friends after us" Namjoon answered before gently pushing Jin off him and standing up, Jin pouted slightly, he wanted to spend the day with his Joonie and just Joonie. Namjoon let out a small chuckle at his adorable boyfriend, he lent down and claimed his boyfriend's lips with his in a short but sweet kiss.

Jin instantly wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck and deepened the kiss, Namjoon took this moment when Jin was distracted to scoop him up in a bridal style then carry him over to the door where his coat and shoes were.

"That's cheating" Jin complained but did not attempt to climb out his boyfriend's arms, he guessed that school with Joonie and the others was better than not being with Joonie at all. Namjoon did not really let Jin down as he did not want the older man to suddenly dash off and Namjoon would end up chasing him around the apartment all day, it was something that Namjoon would not mind doing, he would chase after Jin forever if he had too it just, some of his friends could be pure evil when they wanted to be and if neither Namjoon or Jin turned up to school they would spread a rumour, one rumour which would not disappear for a very long time, Namjoon had been through it once before and he did not want to go through it ever again.

Namjoon sat down on the step with one of his arms wrapped around Jin's waist as he somehow put both Jin's and his own shoes on followed by their coats and bags. A large blush spread all over Jin's cheeks as Namjoon picked him up and then opened the front door and left the apartment with Jin still in his arms.

Jin tried to get out of Namjoon's arms or complain about being carried to school in public but his boyfriend did not listen, Jin eventually gave up as he did not see any point by wasting his breath trying to get down when he secretly wanted to stay in Namjoon's arms for as long as he could.

* * *

"Jin-hyung, good morning" Jimin greeted them as they walked into the canteen, they had received many stares at the sight of Jin in Namjoon's arms but Namjoon just walked straight past them and headed over to their friends.

"Good morning, Jimin" Jin replied as Namjoon sat down and placed Jin on his lap before wrapping his arms tightly around Jin's waist.

"Possessive much?" Yoongi said nodding at Namjoon's arms whilst he wrapped his own arm around Jimin's waist.

"Hark who's talking" Namjoon replied before he captured his lips with Jin in a passionate kiss.

"Ewww" Jungkook shouted whilst Taehyung and Yoongi pretended to gag at the sight. The bell suddenly rang signalling class which made everyone let out a small groan, Jin climbed off his boyfriend's lap before entangling his hand with Namjoon's. As they left the canteen, Jin saw the principal walk up the stairs with three men behind him.

"Hey Joonie, would you be able to tell the teacher that I will be late as I need the toilet" Jin said turning to his boyfriend.

"Sure babe, but you should have gone before you left home Jinnie" Namjoon replied.

"I would have if you had not carried me here, I will see you in class" Jin said before capturing his boyfriend's lips with his own then darting off towards the bathroom. He sat on one of the stalls in the bathroom and pulled out his laptop from his bag.

"Alright, let's find out where he went" Jin muttered to himself as he hacked into the school's security cameras, it was easy as the school did not really have military grade firewalls. He searched through all the cameras until he finally located the principal on the third floor.

"Now getting a proper look at the men, they must be bodyguards, could have my arrival tipped him off and he hired bodyguards for his own protection" Jin said, he watched as the principal exited one of the ICT rooms with a file in his hand.

 _"Let's go, we cannot allow anyone get their hands on this file, it is extremally important" the principal told the bodyguards, one of the men approached with a metal briefcase. The principal placed the file inside before locking the case then handcuffing it to his wrist. The group then started moving toward the stairs and climbed down them until they came to the ground floor._

Jin quickly deactivated the cameras then shoved his laptop into his bag then throwing it onto his back. He started running towards the entrance to the school, he watched as the principal climbed into his car and watched as it set off. Jin had no other choice but to follow them, using his training he followed the car but he was still able to hide himself so that the principal did not become suspicious.

"So, this is where he lives" Jin muttered to himself as he arrived at the principal's house, it was a large Georgian house with a couple of bricked-up windows. Jin surveyed the house looking for potential weak spots in the patrol that all the bodyguards were on. There were three large weak spots with this information in mind. Jin turned away from the house to head back to school.

It was time to put his plan into action.


	12. Chapter 12

Jin pushed open the window to the hallway, it was completely empty. With his sedative gun in hand he crept down the corridor looking for his target, he knew that he would not be able to properly carry out with his plan if there was a chance they were going to be interrupted by one of those bodyguards. Luckily Jin had already prepared another location that he would be able to take the principal too but first, he would have to succeed in locating the principal and capturing him without alerting one of the bodyguards.

Jin had brought plenty of sedatives for all the bodyguards he had seen when he first surveyed the house and the principal, the sedative should knock them out for about 2 hours until they would come around unless they were administered with a chemical which could counteract the sedative but Jin did not feel that someone who came across the unconscious men would have or know what chemical to use after all it was quite rare.

"I will contact the police when I am sure this assassin is not coming after me" Jin heard the principal's voice when he passed one of the rooms.

"Sure, would it not be safer to take down who is trying to kill you as soon as possible" one of the bodyguards said.

"This is my decision and when I know I am safe and the assassin is not here then I will move onto the next stage of my plan now shut up, I am the one paying you after all" the principal snapped. No one dared to reply.

"Good, now I have other things to do, come on" the principal ordered before stepping towards the door, Jin watched as the bodyguards and the principal exit the room leaving the briefcase unattended and headed down the stairs, Jin then carefully came out of his hiding place and crept into the room before pushing the door closed but he slightly kept it open so he would be able to hear when the principal or bodyguard came back to the room, it would be unlikely that Principal Moon would leave the briefcase unattended for too long without someone checking on it.

Jin walked towards the briefcase which contained the mystery file that the principal had gone to great lengths to hide from any student, teacher, or assassin from finding it. Jin had a suspicion that the file had to contain some criminating evidence about the organisation. The briefcase had a fingerprint scanner which did not surprise Jin after all he knew that the principal must be extremely paranoid about the organisation or S.3.O.K.J.1.N coming after him.

The fingerprint scanner did not put Jin off finding out what was inside the file, using the equipment he had to hand and, in the room, Jin lifted a fingerprint from the door handle and pressed it on the scanner. He heard the briefcase unlocking before the scanner went green confirming that it was open, Jin quickly opened the briefcase as he was getting more conscious of the time that had passed since the principal had left, he was fully aware that the principal or any of the bodyguards could return at any moment for the briefcase.

The file was thin, to say the least, but the information it contained was enough to destroy everything the organisation had built over the last 30 years they had been active, there was a brief mention about Jin but nothing concrete to prove who he was or if he existed. Jin took quick photographs on his phone of the information before putting the file back into the briefcase and closing it. Someone was coming.

Jin quietly darted over a door leading to a small cupboard just in time for the principal and a few bodyguards to return. Jin pulled out his gun filled with the sedative, he knew that he could not wait any longer, he needs to make a move now or else he would have to re-plan all of this over again. He waited for them to grab the briefcase and turn to leave the room before he came out the cupboard, he shot the bodyguards first then the principal. It all happened too quickly for the others to react. After all, Jin was not the organisation's best assassin for nothing, Jin grabbed the briefcase and placed it in the bag he had brought with him, he then grabbed the principal and pulled him out the room.

1\. Capture principal, completed.

It was time to put the rest of his plan into action.

* * *

Jin pulled the sedated principal into an abandoned warehouse that he had located when he had been planning everything out, everything was in place, no one would be able to locate them not even the organisation or those bodyguards who had not been able to protect their client. Jin placed the principal into the chair and tied him up, he had to take all precaution to make sure everything went to plan.

Jin pulled the duct tape and blindfold off the sedated principal before injecting him with a chemical which would counteract the sedative. After at least five minutes of waiting, a groan escaped the principal's mouth and he opened his eyes. He went to rub his eyes but his hands would not move, his eyes instantly went to the restraints and then to Jin.

"You must be the assassin that was sent to kill me by the organisation, to be honest with you I had started to think that they were not going to come after me but I should have guessed that you would be amazing undercover as well, you really did fool me, I actually thought that you really did care about those students that you were hanging around with, especially the man you were practically sucking off each other's faces but the truth is you were using him to make yourself look human and not the assassin you really are but lets face it, you are a murderer and you would never care about anyone like Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook, you are just cold-hearted and have no feelings, so let me guess you are going to kill me now like you have been ordered to just like the good pet you are" The principal said.

"Actually, Principal Yejun Moon, the reason why we are here has nothing to do with the organisation's mission to kill you" Jin answered.

"Then why am I here?" Principal Moon asked.

"I need your help" Jin replied.


	13. Chapter 13

"Let me guess you are going to kill me now like you have been ordered to just like the good pet you are" The principal said.

"Actually, Principal Yejun Moon, the reason why we are here has nothing to do with the organisation's mission to kill you" Jin answered.

"Then why am I here?" Principal Moon asked.

"I need your help" Jin replied.

"Help, why on earth would an assassin like you need my help" Principal Moon said laughing.

"Because I cannot take down the organisation who has held me prisoner for so many years by myself, you were collecting information on the organisation which could destroy it but would only put the lower-level members in prison whilst those who were actually involved in everything would be granted bail and they would be back on the streets before anyone could protest, I have plenty of information that I can give you about the organisation which would put everyone away for a lifetime" Jin explained.

"Okay, but why would you come to me, if you have all this information then why do you not take it to the police yourself and have them take the organisation down for you?" Principal Moon questioned.

"Because the organisation has people working for them implanted in the police force, if I suddenly turn up and handed over information about an assassin organisation that no one has ever heard about, they would report it back to the organisation and I would be dead before the day ended. I need to seem to be completing my mission to stop the organisation from becoming suspicious" Jin replied.

"I see, when I was thinking about taking my information to the police I did not think about police officers that the organisation has paid off, I understand why you have not gone already. I am guessing as a member of the organisation you are fully aware of who works for the organisation and who does not?" Principal Moon asked.

"Correct" Jin answered.

"I will help you but if we are going after the organisation then we are still going to need a connection to the police, I will locate the names of the members of the police force today, we will meet back here tomorrow at 10 am to discuss who would be the best person to approach" Principal Moon said.

"Fine, I will see you tomorrow" Jin replied.

"Seokjin, you have had multiple opportunities to bring down this organisation when you were inside the main headquarters or when you were on other missions it is not like you have been watched so why all of a sudden do you want to take them down?" Principal Moon asked.

"Because of Joonie, I am doing this for Joonie" Jin replied before leaving the warehouse.

* * *

Jungkook wrapped his arm around Taehyung's waist as he, Taehyung, Yoongi and Jimin walked inside the cinema, Jimin and Taehyung had been talking on the phone earlier and had wished to go on a double date, Yoongi and Jungkook being the boyfriends they are, they just could not say no. Jungkook and Yoongi headed over to the reception desk to pay for the film when Taehyung and Jimin went over to order food from the food counter for all of them.

Taehyung and Jimin headed over to their boyfriends with two large popcorns and four large drinks, Jungkook and Yoongi grabbed the popcorns to carry for their boyfriends before walking towards the room that the film was playing in. The couples sat at the back the film had been out for a couple of weeks now so there were only a few people in the cinema, most of them sat at the front.

Yoongi wrapped his arm around Jimin's shoulder pulling him close whilst Taehyung climbed onto his boyfriend's lap and cuddled up to his chest. The lights in the cinema dimmed and soon went off when the movie started, Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin were instantly absorbed by the movie yet Yoongi's eyes were trained on his boyfriend's face, the way his eyes would light up at certain parts of the movie. Two hours had soon past and Yoongi had not watched any of the film, he was too immersed in Jimin's reactions to care.

"I think we should get some lunch" Jimin said entangling his fingers with Yoongi's as Taehyung and Jungkook stood up.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" Taehyung replied grabbing Jungkook's hand and pulled him from the cinema room. Not far from the cinema was a restaurant which the couples had yet to try, it sold western cuisine.

"What do you want?" Jungkook asked Taehyung who was looking over the menu.

"There are so many choices but I will go with a burger" Taehyung replied.

"What about a drink?" Jungkook questioned.

"Umm... a strawberry milkshake" Taehyung answered.

"Okay" Jungkook said as he stood up.

"What about you" Yoongi asked looking at Jimin.

"Yoongi, you bought the movie tickets let us pay for this" Jimin begged but Yoongi shook his head.

"Nope, I am spoiling you because you deserve it" Yoongi replied.

"But" Jimin started but was soon interrupted.

"I am not taking no for an answer" Yoongi said.

"Then, I will have to keep my answer a secret" Jimin replied.

"A burger with a chocolate milkshake" Yoongi said raising his eyebrow.

"How did you know?" Jimin said looking at his boyfriend in shock.

"You forget that I know you" Yoongi replied before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss against Jimin's lips, he then pulled away and walked over to the counter to order lunch with Jungkook. Yoongi and Jungkook soon returned with their drinks, they talked about the movie and filled Yoongi in on what he ignored before their food arrived.

"I really enjoyed today, we definitely have to do it again maybe with Jin and Namjoon next time" Jimin stated.

"Yes, that would be awesome, a triple date" Taehyung agreed.

"We probably should let Jin and Namjoon get used to being in a relationship before dumping them into dates with you two" Yoongi said.

"This is something completely random but do you ever get the feeling that Jin is hiding something" Jungkook suddenly said.

"No" the others replied.

"Oh, just me then anyway we better get home" Jungkook said taking Taehyung's hand in his before pulling him away.

"Goodbye, Yoongi, Chimmy" Taehyung shouted over his shoulder.

"Bye, TaeTae, Kookie" Jimin shouted back.


	14. Chapter 14

Jin lay on his bed, it was a Saturday and Jin did not want to get up at all but he knew he must, he had to meet with the principal and get closer to stopping the organisation and then he can be with Joonie without having the fear that the organisation would come after him and hurt Joonie or any of his friends. With that thought in mind, Jin pushed himself upwards when he heard his phone vibrate. He paused for a few minutes and turned to face his phone which was on his bedside table before reaching over and grabbing it – it was Namjoon.

 _Joonie (My Husband): Hey beautiful, I was wondering whether you wanted to go on a date today?_

 _Jinnie (His Wife): I would love to Joonie._

 _Joonie (My Husband): Great, what time do you want me to pick you up?_

 _Jinnie (His Wife): 11, I have some errands to run but I should be back by 11._

 _Joonie (My Husband): I will be there, Love you Jinnie 3_

 _Jinnie (His Wife): I love you too Joonie, I will see you later xx_

Jin smiled before placing his phone back on the bedside table and started to get ready.

* * *

Jin entered the warehouse wearing a pink hoodie and black skinny jeans, the principal was already there. He stood by a table which was covered in pieces of paper which were scattered across it, he lifted his head and turned to face Jin, he then beckoned him over before turning his attention back to the papers.

"I have collected all the photographs and names of police officers, so you can identify who work for the organisation and who do not, this will allow us to find the best officer to help locate and take down the organisation" Principal Moon told him.

"Pass me a marker pen, I will put a cross over the faces of those who work for the organisation" Jin said looking down that the faces and names, once he received a pen he started crossing off until the only ones that remained were those who did not work for the organisation.

"30 men and women overall and we have been narrowed down to 7" Principal Moon muttered underneath his breath before grabbing his laptop to search up the remaining men and women.

"Remove Lee Dongmin he is on holiday and is not due back for another week" Principal Moon told him, Jin crossed off his face.

"And Lee Yoonin, she is on maternity leave" Principal Moon spoke, another was crossed off.

"Jeon Muyeol is at a conference and only just left today" Principal Moon said, another one down.

"Kim Jongin was injured in the line of duty and is currently in hospital" Principal Moon muttered.

"And Sana Minatozaki is currently doing an undercover mission so that leaves us with Detective Lee Songho, he seems like he is the only person who has not been injured or is undercover" Principal Moon said.

"Then we give him an anonymous tip but he has to answer the phone, we will not tell him any information over the phone and he must not tell anyone, not even those that he trusts, tell him to meet us at the park near the college" Jin told him.

"You never said what information are you doing to tell him?" Principal Moon asked.

"I can give him locations of the bases, the names of all the staff and assassins, who in the police who are working for them, I can give him a list of all those we have killed on purpose and to make to look like a suicide, I can tell him all the information that he will need to take them down and make sure that they never come back again" Jin explained.

"Good" Principal Moon said before picking up an untraceable phone which had a voice modifier on then he dialled the Detective Lee's desk number and put the phone to his ear.

"Detective Lee" a man said when he picked up the phone.

"Do not react you to anything that I am about to tell you, you must swear that you will not reveal anything I speak about to anyone, even if you trust them. I have information about an assassin organisation but most of your co-workers, work for them, so this information cannot go anywhere, do you understand" Principal Moon said to the detective.

"Of course" Detective Lee replied.

"Good, as you can understand that the information I hold cannot just be given to you down the phone, we never know who is listening in. Meet me at Yeouido Park on Tuesday at 1 pm there I will give you the information" Principal Moon told the detective.

"I will be there" Detective Lee answered before hanging up.

"I will meet you here tomorrow, so we can go over the whole plan with the detective" Principal Moon said turning to face Jin.

"I will see you tomorrow" Jin said before leaving, he had a date to get too.

* * *

When Jin returned home Namjoon was already waiting, a smile broke out on his face at the sight of his boyfriend. Jin broke out into a run and jumped onto Namjoon's back wrapping his arms and legs around his neck and waist.

"Hey, beautiful" Namjoon laughed at his boyfriend's actions.

"Hey Joonie" Jin said before reluctantly climbing off Namjoon's back allowing his boyfriend to turn to face him. Namjoon gave Jin a dimpled smile as he lent down and captured their lips together in a short but sweet kiss.

"Are you ready for our date?" Namjoon asked taking his boyfriend's hand in his before pulling him towards his car.

"Yes, though I am curious about where we are going" Jin answered.

"That is a secret baby" Namjoon said as they climbed into his car, Namjoon behind the wheel and Jin in the passenger's seat. Namjoon reached for the blindfold before wrapping around Jin's eyes to make sure he could not see. Jin knew that there were simple ways of seeing even with a blindfold on, but he closed his eyes and allowed his boyfriend to take him somewhere.

Namjoon pulled up onto a car park before climbing out his car and grabbed something from the boot then he opened the passenger side door and helped the blindfolded Jin out the car. Namjoon guided Jin to their destination, they were in a park surrounded by beautiful trees and lakes. Namjoon placed the picnic blanket down on the floor and set out all the food before returning to his blindfolded boyfriend.

"You can remove the blindfold" Namjoon said wrapping his arms around Jin's waist and buried his head in Jin's neck. Jin reached up and took the blindfold off before opening his eyes, the sight he saw was beautiful.

"Joonie this is beautiful" Jin spoke as he turned in Namjoon's arms and pressed a kiss against his lips, his eyes then saw the picnic blanket and the food.

"You did all this for me" Jin said.

"I would do anything for you" Namjoon replied before pulling Jin carefully over to the blanket then he sat down. Jin brushed a few stray tears from his eyes as he sat down in between Namjoon's legs, his back was pressed against Namjoon's chest and one of Namjoon's arms were wrapped around Jin's waist as they ate in silence. Once the food had been eaten the couple continued to sit in silence enjoying each other company occasionally sharing a few kisses.

"We better go home since it is getting dark" Namjoon muttered before collecting all the rubbish and left-over food then placed it back in the basket. Jin stood up and grabbed the blanket they were sitting on and shook all the crumbs off then wrapping it up and putting it in the basket. Namjoon entangled his fingers with Jin's and the couple walked back to Namjoon's car.

* * *

Jin pushed opened his apartment door and walked inside with Namjoon behind him.

"This was amazing, thank you" Jin said as he turned to face his boyfriend.

"I am glad you enjoyed it" Namjoon replied before leaning down and capturing Jin's lips with his, Jin's arms wrapped around his boyfriend's neck whilst Namjoon's wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Jin felt Namjoon's tongue trail across his bottom lip asking for entrance which Jin granted. Their tongues danced together as Namjoon's hands roamed his body until they came to a stop of Jin's ass before giving it a light squeeze.

Jin pulled away from the kiss in need to breathe, Namjoon's eyes were filled with lust. Jin's heart was pounding in his chest as he took a hold of Namjoon's hand and pulled him towards his bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15 M

Namjoon pushed Jin onto his bed before climbing on top of him then connecting their lips together in a passionate kiss, his hands trailed down Jin's body then slipping underneath Jin's shirt. Namjoon broke the kiss so he was able to pull Jin shirt up and over his head then throwing it somewhere in the room.

Namjoon pressed kisses up Jin's chest before he started littering Jin's neck in bite marks then he took Jin's left nipple into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around the bud, Jin whimpered at the pleasure he was feeling. Namjoon soon pulled from Jin's left nipple and started giving the right one the same treatment.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Namjoon asked looking up at his boyfriend.

"I am sure, Namjoon, Joonie please take my virginity" Jin replied, Namjoon nodded at his boyfriend before pulling away and started to remove his and Jin's clothes until they were completely naked, Namjoon then put Jin's legs over his shoulders giving access to Jin's hole, he lent down and gently pushed his tongue into Jin's hole and started thrusting it in and out. Jin let out a loud moan as his boyfriend added one of his fingers into his ass, Jin was overcome with pleasure as Namjoon removed his tongue and added a second finger before he started to stretch his boyfriend. When Namjoon thought Jin was ready he added a third finger and started to thrust his three fingers in and out of Jin's hole looking for Jin's prostate which did not take long.

Namjoon pulled his fingers out of Jin before he lined his member up with Jin's hole and gently pushed in, Jin grabbed the bedsheets tightly by the pain he was feeling by being stretched.

Namjoon pressed kisses along Jin's legs to distract him from the pain he was feeling as Namjoon continued to enter him. Once Namjoon was fully inside of Jin he instantly stopped moving and waited for Jin to adjust to his size whilst he pressed kisses all over Jin's body.

Namjoon's pace was slow when he finally was given permission to move after all this was his boyfriend's first time and he wanted to make it as painless as he could, their lips were pressed together as Namjoon moved in and out of Jin's body. Jin broke their long kiss so he could breathe before burring his head in Namjoon's neck, his arms were loosely hung around Namjoon's neck whilst Jin's legs were tightly wrapped around Namjoon's waist.

"Faster Joonie" Jin moaned as his boyfriend hid his prostate. Namjoon could feel his orgasm starting to build up as he quickened his pace, his member pressed against Jin's prostate, each time Jin's walls became tighter around him, Namjoon quickly pressing his lips against Jin's, Namjoon came hard into his lover's body around the same time as Jin shot his load onto their chests.

"Are you alright, I did not hurt you, did I?" Namjoon asked worriedly as he pulled out of his boyfriend's body before collapsing beside him. Jin rolled over resting his head on Namjoon's chest.

"No, you did not hurt me at all" Jin answered as Namjoon started running a hand gently through his hair.

"Are you sure?" Namjoon questioned.

"I am positive Joonie, I loved every second of it and not once did you hurt me" Jin replied snuggling closer to Namjoon before adding "I love you".

"I love you too" Namjoon whispered as the couple drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Namjoon opened his eyes before pushing himself into a sitting position to see his boyfriend walking around his bedroom collecting some clothes.

"Morning" Namjoon said drawing his boyfriend's attention to him.

"Morning, I am going to have a shower, you can always have one after me" Jin replied smiling at his boyfriend's bed hair.

"No, I should probably get home, my parents are coming over" Namjoon told him.

"Okay, well your clothes should be somewhere" Jin answered.

"Can I borrow some clean underwear?" Namjoon asked as his boyfriend headed towards the bathroom.

"Sure, they are in that draw" Jin answered pointing over to the drawer containing his underwear before entering the bathroom. Namjoon pushed himself out of Jin's bed and walked over to the draw and started rummaging through it looking for some boxers that would fit him when his hand came into contact with something metal.

Looking over at the bathroom door, he could hear the shower running. Confident he was not going to get caught, he grabbed the metal object he touched and pulled it out, his eyes widened when he saw a gun.

"Why would Jin have a gun?" Namjoon muttered to himself, he placed the gun on the bed before searching the draw again for anything else that might be hidden. Right at the bottom he felt his fingers brush against a folder when he pulled it out it was similar to a case file, Namjoon heard the shower being switched off, so he grabbed his phone took photographs of all the information on all the pages then hiding them once more.

Namjoon then grabbed a random pair of underwear which luckily fits him before putting the rest of his clothes on then headed towards the bathroom. Jin stood with his back to Namjoon, he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Namjoon's eyes widened at the scars which littered Jin's back, he had been too caught up in the moment yesterday to have realised, he walked over to Jin and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"I better go" Namjoon muttered into Jin's shoulder, his eyes were trailing over Jin's body looking for anything else he might have missed, his eyes were instantly drawn to the S.3.O.K.J.1.N which was burnt into Jin's left arm.

"If you have to but I would rather you stay" Jin replied pouting, Namjoon chuckled at his boyfriend before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I know I would love to stay too but I would rather not anger my parents any more than I already have, I love you" Namjoon muttered against Jin's lips before pulling away.

"I love you too" Jin replied as Namjoon pulled away.

"Bye" Namjoon said.

"Bye, have fun with your parents" Jin answered, Namjoon saw a brief flicker of pain appear in Jin's eyes but it soon disappeared. Namjoon blew a kiss to Jin before heading towards the front door and leaving, there was only one thing on his mind – what was Jin hiding from him?


	16. Chapter 16

Namjoon watched as his parents left his penthouse, all they did was complain about his life choices and that he should be grateful for them because they have continued to pay from his expensive lifestyle when they could have stopped ages ago.

"You should properly think about taking over the company Namjoon, it is in your blood, not this rapping nonsense" his father said.

"If I wanted to work for a pathetic company then I would already be, if you cannot accept my decision then at least stop pestering me about it when you know that I will not be following your dream anytime soon" Namjoon snapped.

"You should drop this attitude Namjoon, it does not look good on someone who is a future CEO" his mother said.

"Yeah because CEOs who are delusional is so much better" Namjoon replied glaring at his parents, they both stared at their son, they has so much more that was need to be said but they knew with Namjoon with this attitude then they were never going to get through to him, with one finally looked at their son, they left. Namjoon grabbed his phone and connected it to the printer then he printed off all the photos he had taken earlier, it was time to find out what Jin was hiding. Namjoon jogged over to his printer before collecting the paper then scattered them over his coffee table then he took the first sheet and read it.

 _Dear S.3.O_

 _All these essentials will help you with blending in as a normal student. There is an allowance to buy food and clothes since we do not know how long this mission will take. There are weapons hidden around the apartment to complete your mission with, you should be able to find them with ease with the training that you have. In the folder is all about the identity you will be taking on. LEARN IT OFF BY HEART!_

 _Good luck, even though we all know you do not need it._

 _Your Handler_

 _Name: Kim Seokjin_

 _Age: 19_

 _Date of birth: 4 December 1992_

 _Place of Birth: Gwacheon_

 _Parents: Kim Joowon (Mother), Kim Hyeon (Father), Deceased._

 _Cause of Death: Car Crash (1 year ago)_

 _Important information: You have a large appetite for food, the colours blue and pink are your favourites. Do not reveal too much about yourself to people it will only cause problems._

 _Mission: Assassinate Principal Moon._

 _Time: Unknown but try completing it as soon as possible without drawing too much suspicion to yourself._

Namjoon put the photos down and took a deep breath, he had no idea what to think about all he had just read, there were so many questions that only Jin could answer but from what he read. Jin was an assassin, sent to take out their principal. Namjoon thought back to all the times he spent with Jin, those touches, the kisses, the date, hanging out, the party and the sex they had, was it all real or was Jin only going along with it so he would be able to blend in easier, so the principal would not suspect that an assassin had been sent to kill him.

Namjoon was not sure whether he should message his friends and inform them about the information he had discovered then they would be able to make a group decision after all this would affect them as well or if he should confront Jin himself and find out. Namjoon knew he was leaning more towards confronting Jin himself after all his boyfriend might feel more willing to give him the information that he needed if it was just the two of them then, if the others were here with them plus Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung, they all might take this negatively and if they went after Jin then Namjoon would not forgive himself. His mind was made up, he would confront Jin on his own.

Namjoon grabbed his phone from the coffee table and pulled up Jin's contact, his finger hovered over the call button. Namjoon could feel his body shaking, if he confronts Jin about this S.3.O.K.J.1.N thing then he could lose him but if he does not ask him about it, he could lose him still, Namjoon was positive that he did not want to lose Jin, no matter what. Finally, after summoning enough confidence he pressed the call button then put the phone to his ear. It rang.

"Hey Joonie, miss me already" Jin teased when he picked up.

"Yeah" Namjoon replied, he was not entirely sure how he was going to bring up this subject.

"How was the meeting with your parents?" Jin asked.

"Alright, I suppose they just questioned everything I was doing then left" Namjoon answered.

"Is there something wrong Joonie, you just seem nervous I suppose, you have never been nervous when you spoke with me?" Jin questioned a little worried about his boyfriend.

"I need you to come over, there is something I want to talk with you about" Namjoon told Jin.

"What, right now?" Jin asked.

"Yes" Namjoon replied.

"Okay, I will be over in the next 10 minutes, I love you" Jin said.

"I love you too" Namjoon replied before hanging up and dumping his phone back onto the coffee table.

* * *

Jin slid his phone back into his pocket, he was currently at the warehouse with Principal Moon, they were planning what they were going to reveal straight away to the detective on Tuesday.

"That was Namjoon, he wants to meet with me" Jin said turning to face Principal Moon.

"Go, it might be important, I can continue with the preparations for Tuesday on my own" Principal Moon replied.

"I will be as quick as I can" Jin told him before exiting the warehouse and heading in the direction of Namjoon's penthouse.

* * *

Namjoon paced around the living room waiting for Jin to turn up, his heart was in his mouth, he was about to confront the man he loves about being an assassin. Jin, his beautiful Jin. He heard the elevators doors open and footsteps.

"Namjoon" Jin said taking his shoes off at the entrance before walking into Namjoon's penthouse. His boyfriend had his back to him, Jin was nervous, he had no idea why Namjoon would suddenly want to speak with him, he hoped that Namjoon was not planning on breaking up with him then everything he was doing would be for nothing.

Namjoon turned to face him, Jin could tell that the younger boy was trying to keep his face void of any emotions just seeing this made Jin's heart sink.

"What did you want to talk about? You seemed very nervous on the phone, are you breaking up with me?" Jin asked tears slowly filled his eyes at the thought.

"What? No, never" Namjoon suddenly said as he stepped towards Jin and wrapped his arms around Jin's waist pulling Jin close before he pressed a light kiss to Jin's forehead.

"Then what is wrong Joonie?" Jin whispered into his boyfriend's chest.

"I want you to be honest with me Jin, what is S.3.O.K.J.1.N?" Namjoon asked as he did Namjoon could feel Jin tense against his body.


	17. Chapter 17

"I want you to be honest with me Jin, what is S.3.O.K.J.1.N?" Namjoon asked as he did, Namjoon could feel Jin tense against his body.

"How do you know about that?" Jin questioned, his eyes were wide, his body was shaking slightly, his head was buried in Namjoon's chest, so he did not have to look up at him.

"I saw it burnt into your arm" Namjoon answered before adding "please Jinnie, tell me what it is? I promise to listen to everything you have to tell me without judging or interrupting until you finished". Jin slowly pulled away from Namjoon, taking his hand in his then pulled him towards the sofa. Jin kept his head bowed the whole time, he still refused to look at Namjoon, he did not want to see any of the expressions which would be present on Namjoon's face when he finally revealed to him who he is.

"As you could probably guess from the information you read, I am an assassin, I was trained to be one since the age of 7, my parents borrowed some money from the organisation but were unable to repay all of it back quick enough, one time when they went to give over the little money they had to them, they overheard them planning on training a child to become an assassin, my parents thought that if they gave me to them then they would clear their debt and they did" Jin started.

"My mission here was to take down Principal Moon, he had borrowed money from the organisation because they sometimes do some loans when they have too much money and have no use for it, anyway, he used the money to create the school, for about a year he was paying the money back consistently then he suddenly stopped. I was sent here to take him out but since he was aware of my existence I had to pretend to be a student, so I did not draw too much attention to myself" Jin explained.

"Normally when I am on a mission that I have to be undercover, I am quite distant from others, so I could get the mission done quickly and move on but then, on this mission, I met you and the others and for some strange reason I just could not continue with how I was before. I fell head over heels in love with you which was something I had never done before all my actions, when we were together was all real, you have to believe me, every time we hung out, our kisses, the date we went on even the sex we had, I was myself, I wanted to do it not because I had to blend in, I love you Kim Namjoon, I really do" Jin said.

"What the principal and I are planning on doing is so I can be free, to be with you, we are trying to take down the organisation with some help from the police, the first meeting is on Tuesday but the only problem is that the organisation has men inside the police force, so we had to be careful. I am doing all this for you Namjoon, I love you too much to lose you" Jin looked down at the sofa, he could feel his arms shaking at the thought of losing Namjoon.

Namjoon lent forward and pressed a kiss to Jin's forehead after he finished explaining everything, it was a lot of information to take in at first but he slowly understands what Jin was talking about and why he kept it from him, well it was not something you could drop into a conversation. Namjoon noticed that Jin was still shaking, a small smile appeared on Namjoon's face as he scooped his boyfriend into his arms before placing him on his lap.

"I love you" Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear before cupping one side of Jin's face with his hand then lifted it up slightly so he could see his boyfriend's beautiful face. Fear was written in Jin's eyes as they stared somewhere else, Namjoon pressed another kiss to Jin's forehead which made him look at him, once Jin's eyes connected with Namjoon's, the younger boy leant forward and captured Jin's lips with his own.

"I forgive you Jinnie, you could not tell me something like that easily, I love you, I love you so much and I want to help you and Principal Moon to take this assassin organisation down" Namjoon said to his boyfriend when they pulled away from the kiss.

"You want to help, Namjoon no, I do not want to put you in harm's way, it would kill me if you got hurt" Jin protested.

"I will not get hurt baby, I just help with the planning, I do not think I would know the first thing about fighting with a gun" Namjoon replied.

"Okay but if there is any sign of danger, if the organisation comes after us or anything that could put you in harm's way, you are getting your ass out of there" Jin demanded.

"I promise, I will" Namjoon answered before kissing his boyfriend once more.

"I was with the principal before you rang, you could always come and look at the plans we have already made to see if there are any improvements" Jin suggested.

"Sure" Namjoon replied as Jin stood up. Namjoon grabbed his coat from his room then followed his boyfriend, they quickly put their shoes on before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Jin and Namjoon walked hand in hand into the warehouse, the principal was still bent over the plans.

"Namjoon knows, he is here to use that big brain of his to see if there is any way of improving our plans" Jin told the principal, who seemed to give Namjoon a look over before moving away from the plans so Namjoon would be able to see them.

"You are planning on bringing the Detective Lee back here to explain the situation and you are planning on leaving an envelope with a burner phone on the bench but there is a risk that someone will take it, I could be there so you have eyes on the detective, then I could give him the envelope making it seem like I just gave it" Namjoon said after having a look at the plans.

"Namjoon, I do not want you to get too involved in this" Jin whined.

"But he has a point, you need to be hidden so the organisation has no idea you are involved and I cannot risk being there but we need to make sure it is not taken" Principal Moon stated.

"Fine but that is all you are doing" Jin reluctantly agreed.

"I also think that you need to make a deal to protect Jin, you are planning to hand over the information which means that Jin would go to jail for what he did, you say for the information they must keep Jin being an assassin a secret" Namjoon said.

"I was thinking about something like that" the principal replied as he collected the plans before he added "I will see you on Tuesday then".

"Joonie, I don't mind going to prison for what I did" Jin told his boyfriend.

"Yeah well, I am not, I do not want to lose you at all, I love you too much to lose you" Namjoon answered.

"I love you too" Jin replied before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Namjoon lent against a tree, he had a perfect view of the bench that Detective Lee is meant to sit on when he is going to meet with the Principal. He had an earpiece in so he would be able to communicate with Jin and Principal Moon when he arrived. It did not take long until a man similar to the description of Detective Lee turned up and sat down on the bench, Namjoon waited a few minutes to make sure that he was the correct man and he was not someone from the organisation but no other man appeared fitting the same description.

"Detective Lee is here" Namjoon said into the earpiece.

 _"Good, go over and give him the envelope" Principal Moon voice crackled over the coms._

 _"Then get out of there Joonie" Jin told his boyfriend._

"I will babe, do not worry" Namjoon replied before pushing off from the tree he was lent against and walked over to the unsuspecting detective.

"Oi mate, I was asked to give you this, do not know why the guy who gave it me was perfectly able to" Namjoon said to the detective before giving him the envelope.

"What did this man look like?" Detective Lee questioned.

"Could not really tell you, I was a little distracted" Namjoon replied.

"How could you be distracted when some stranger gave you an envelope" Detective Lee snapped.

"Well let's just say he had a very nice ass" Namjoon winked before walking away.

 _"Kim Namjoon, I am going to kill you when you get back here" Jin shouted._

"Well baby, I did not lie, you have a nice ass that I do get distracted by" Namjoon confessed.

 _"Please text each other if you have to flirt" Principal Moon said irritated._

"Sorry" Namjoon muttered not really apologetic.

 _"Sorry" Jin said._

* * *

Detective Lee watched as the boy who gave him the envelope retreated, he did not turn his attention to the object he had been given until the boy was completely gone. The envelope was a normal store bought white one, there was a large object inside it which felt like a phone. Detective Lee carefully opened the envelope to make sure there were no traps inside, when he was confident that he was not in danger he grabbed the phone inside, as he did, it began to ring.

"Hello" Detective Lee said putting it to his ear.

"Good afternoon, Detective Lee, I apologise for missing our meeting but I am afraid that now it is too much of a risk for us to meet in public, I have arranged for a car to pick you up from the top of the car park nearby, the car is already there so please hurry just do not draw too much attention to yourself who know who is watching" the computer modified voice said.

"I will be there" Detective Lee replied before hanging up and dumped the phone in his pocket then placed the envelope in his bag. Once he was ready he started walking in the direction of the car park the voice said about whilst trying to keep a low profile as possible.

* * *

 _Jinnie (His Wife): Why is this man taking so long?_

 _Joonie (My Husband): Apparently, he thinks that to not draw attention to yourself and get here quickly means stopping at most shop windows and debating whether he should go in or not._

 _Jinnie (His Wife): Can he just hurry up, we still have other things to be doing today than waiting around._

 _Joonie (My Husband): Calm down baby, just think of me_

 _Jinnie (His Wife): Doing what?_

 _Joonie (My Husband): Well_

 _Joonie (My Husband): I could be pushing you down onto my bed._

 _Joonie (My Husband): Then removing all our clothes_

 _Joonie (My Husband): I then kiss every inch of your body from head to toe_

 _Joonie (My Husband): then turn my attention to your hard nipple_

 _Jinnie (His Wife): I hate you_

 _Joonie (My Husband): Aww is my princess hard, just think of me wrapping my mouth around your gorgeous cock_

 _Jinnie (His Wife): I can't he just got in the car, I hate you!_

 _Joonie (My Husband): I love you too princess, I will help you out when you get here. I love you! 3_

 _Jinnie (His Wife): I love you too._

The detective strapped himself in as the driver dumped his phone that he was texting on onto the seat beside him then started the car.

"Who were you messaging?" The detective asked.

"No one you need to concern yourself with" the driver replied.

"Where are you taking me?" the detective questioned.

"You will see" the driver answered as they pulled out of the car park.

"What is your name?" Detective Lee asked.

"My name is not relevant at this moment in time" the driver said.

"Who wants to see me?" Detective Lee questioned.

"That you will see when we arrive" the driver spoke.

"Are you going to give me any helpful information?" Detective Lee asked.

"Yes" the driver replied.

"Which is?" Detective Lee asked.

"We are nearly there so shut up" the driver snapped.

* * *

Jin pulled the car up to the warehouse before climbing out with the detective behind him, he still ignored Detective Lee as he continued to question where they were and who he was meeting. Jin opened the warehouse door then indicated to the Detective to enter the building with Jin behind him. Detective Lee watched as the boy who drove him here walked past and straight towards another figure who was lent against the wall, the detective's eyes widened when he saw the boy from earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Detective Lee said but the couple ignored him, Jin lent up and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's.

"Please ignore them, they are still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, it is nice to finally meet you, Detective Lee, I do apologise for all the distractions that you have been experiencing but with the information that we have to give you, we have to be extremally careful to make sure that no one finds out about it. I am the man who called you here. Principal Yejun Moon" Principal Moon spoke as he stepped out of the shadows.


	19. Chapter 19

"Please ignore them, they are still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, it is nice to finally meet you, Detective Lee, I do apologise for all the distractions that you have been experiencing but with the information that we have to give you, we have to be extremally careful to make sure that no one finds out about it. I am the man who called you here. Principal Yejun Moon" Principal Moon spoke as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Mr Moon, you informed me that you had information that could take down an assassin organisation, what is the information you wanted to tell me?" Detective Lee asked Principal Moon.

"You must make a deal first, the information is extremally sensitive and we need to know that we can trust you, the information you will receive came from an inside source, who was forced to be a part of this assassin organisation from a very young age, we want to protect him from going to prison, agree that you will keep his name away from all documents about the organisation and then we will tell you the information" Namjoon said walking over to Detective Lee and Principal Moon, his arm was wrapped tightly around Jin's waist.

"If that is what it takes to take down this assassin organisation you spoke about then fine, I agree to keep whoever's name from all documents" Detective Lee agreed rather reluctantly, Principal Moon nodded before turning his body to face Jin.

"Thank you for agreeing now we can get down to the reason you are here for, the information about the assassin organisation. At the age of 7, my parents willingly gave me to the organisation to clear the debt they owed to them, the organisation at the time were planning to see whether training a child at a young age would make efficient assassins in the future, due to my age I remember quite a bit of my life before but slowly I forgot because everything I knew was being stripped away from me, my own name Seokjin was turned into letters and numbers to be known by, it was either S.3.O.K.J.1.N or S.3.O for short" Jin started, he sunk into Namjoon's body for support as he was forced to retell his story once again, Namjoon pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's temple before taking over the story.

"Jin was sent here to kill Principal Moon but instead of going through with that, he met me and my friends and this gave him a reason for living. Instead of killing Principal Moon they have been working together to take down the organisation, now we have involved you because you have the means to contact all the polices agencies and work together to take down the dirty cops in the police forces and the organisation" Namjoon added.

"We should go after the dirty cops first" Detective Lee said.

"No, if you think about it when the organisation falls their identities will be revealed, to stop themselves from being sent to jail they will turn on the organisation and testify against the members this means the more who testifies will mean the more members we get behind bars" Jin replied.

"Okay, the information you want to show me, what was that?" Detective Lee asked.

"It is all on the table" Namjoon answered before pointing behind the detective. Detective Lee turned around and headed over, he carefully looked over every piece of papers, they contained a list of dirty cops in his precinct, where the main and mini bases for the organisation were located, a list of every member who works for the organisation including photographs, all the assassins, cases of all missions that they went on.

"This is very damaging, Seokjin, you know the organisation the best, how would you take them down?" Detective Lee questioned.

"I would not go to them, the main headquarters is heavily guarded, it has motion detectors which are in tune with the individuals' who work there, cameras, uncrackable security locks. You would never get inside before an army of assassins come after you, you have to bring them to you" Jin explained.


	20. Chapter 20

A man with wild brown hair, a sickly complexion and scruffy clothes ran down the corridors at the organisations headquarters, he had recently received a message that an anonymous man had got in contact with one of the detectives, the man had informed the detective that they had information about an assassin organisation, they had tried to locate the detective and the man who had contacted him but they have been unsuccessful.

The man knocked on the door which held the leaders of the organisation. He was out of breath and was shaking considerably.

"Come in" a deep voice said from inside the room, the man pushed the door open then fell to his knees, his head was bowed.

"Forgive me for intruding but I bring bad news it seems that someone has betrayed us, a police member that we do not have any control over received information from an anonymous source and it seems that they have met. We tried tracing the anonymous source but it was relayed through many different countries making it impossible to trace" the man said.

"What about S.3.O, have they made a move on him or has he taken out the target yet?" one of the leaders asked.

"The target is still alive, last information we received from him was that he was following his target's movements but we cannot get in touch with him, his phone is turned off" the man replied.

"Send the group of our best assassins to regain S.3.O we need everyone including him if we are going to succeed in stopping these men from coming after us, make sure the police station is on high alert and have someone figure out which detective they have working with them" the man ordered.

"Yes sir, I will get onto it right away" the man said before bowing to his bosses before scurrying away.

* * *

Four men carrying guns hidden within their clothing were walking towards the school where S.3.O was undercover, they had received orders to locate and retrieve him no matter what. If they come across the traitor they had orders to take him out as well. Some of the men had personally worked with S.3.O so they had some ideas where he could be, they knew that he did not spend too much time with others so he could complete his mission and leave quickly, there was no point creating attachments with others when all he was going to do was leave at the end.

"You two search the near the target's office, S.3.O might be there, you with me" the leader of the group ordered before opening the doors to the school and heading inside, they decided to turn up during lunch, this meant most students would be out of their lessons so they knew what parts not to search for S.3.O.

* * *

Namjoon sat in the toilet cubical in the bathroom when he heard the bathroom door slam open and two heavy sounding footsteps walked inside. Namjoon pulled his feet up and quickly but quietly put his phone on silent. The one individual started opening the doors to the toilet cubicles one by one getting closer and closer to Namjoon when suddenly the phone of the other assassin went off and the man stopped.

"Hello" the assassin said to the person on his phone.

"Are you positive, he was trained to hide in plain sight which means that he will be harder to find?" the assassin questioned.

"Double check" the assassin ordered before hanging up.

"According to the others, S.3.O is not at the target's office, apparently the target is not there either. S.3.O must be somewhere in this school planning something, he would not be taking this long to complete a mission so he must be coming to the end of it" the head assassin said.

"Sir may I speak out of line for a moment?" the other assassin asked.

"What is wrong?" the head assassin questioned.

"What if the individuals who are coming after the organisation is S.3.O he has all the inside knowledge which could take us down" the other assassin answered.

"Do not think like that, we have a mission to complete, come one we must locate S.3.O" the head assassin shouted before leaving the bathroom with the other assassin behind him. Neither assassin was aware that someone had overheard their whole conversation.

* * *

Namjoon ran into the canteen, he had tried his best to avoid anyone who could be an assassin and not reveal that he was in a rush. These people must be assassins from the organisation which means they have found out about Jin and Principal Moon's plan to take them down, the assassins might be here to reclaim Jin to help them fight against the police when they come after the organisation or they were here to take Jin because they had learnt that he was the one who was taking the organisation down.

Namjoon quickly scanned the canteen looking for his boyfriend, Jin was sat on a table in the corner of the canteen with the others, he did not seem to be aware of the assassins which were currently searching the school for him. Namjoon was lucky that the assassins still believed that Jin would be acting reclusive with everyone on the mission which means that the canteen would be the last place they would look for him. Namjoon took a deep breath before running to the other side of the canteen and nearly collapsed on the canteen chair.

"You look like you have been running a marathon" Jin teased when he looked at his boyfriend.

"Feel like it too" Namjoon replied before adding "we have a problem like a huge problem".

"What problem?" Jin asked a little worried.

"The organisation are here, they sent this group probably assassins to find you and I think that you back to them" Namjoon quickly said, Jin's eyes widened before he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"What is going on?" Yoongi asked confusion was written on his and the others' faces.

"I have no time to explain, we have to leave now, I promise that I will explain everything later" Jin promised. The others nodded before standing up and grabbing their bags as well. The group left through the door leading to the playground, Jin was on high alert but he could not see anyone who was fitting the description of the organisation's assassins, they must be somewhere else. With this in mind, Jin started running towards the back gate with everyone following.


	21. Chapter 21

Jin stood to the side of the warehouse, he was leaning on the wall watching as Namjoon explained the situation to Detective Lee, Namjoon said that they were probably going to have to bring forward their plans if they were going to have the element of surprise or before the organisation come after Jin for betraying them, that was if they knew everything.

"Jin-hyung, what is going on?" Jimin asked as he and the others walked over to him. It was the one thing he was dreading, well other than the organisation finding out and hurting his friends and boyfriend which will hopefully never happen, but he was dreading this, his friends finding out about who he was, Namjoon had taken the news fine but it did not mean that the others were going to but they were now involved in this which means that he would have to tell them.

"I lied to you when we first met, my parents did not die in a car crash, they sold me to an assassin organisation which trained me to become a killer. I was sent here undercover to kill Principal Moon but instead, we planned to take down the organisation, so I can finally be free to live my life here with you guys and Joonie. I am so sorry for lying to you and I hope you will be able to forgive me one day" Jin explained before bowing to them then he headed over towards Namjoon and Detective Lee.

"Jin, I am guessing that the organisation has spies in the police force" Detective Lee asked.

"Yes, and I am aware of who they are" Jin replied.

"My boss' name is Jeon Muyeol, is he one of the dirty cops" Detective Lee said.

"No, they were planning on making a move to involve him but that was after this mission was a success" Jin answered as Namjoon's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Okay, we need to bring him in on this investigation" Detective Lee said before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Jin curled up in Namjoon's arms. It was a way of protecting himself from what was happening. Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook knew who he was, the organisation had come after them, no one knew whether the organisation actually knew about the betrayal or not. All Jin wanted to do was hide in his boyfriend's arms forever and hope that this all went by without him being involved any more than he already was but he doubts that would be the case.

"Are you alright babe?" Namjoon asked before he pressed a kiss to Jin's forehead.

"It is just… so much is happening all at once that it is so hard to keep up with it all" Jin muttered into his boyfriend's chest.

"I know Jinnie but the one thing that we can be absolutely positive on is that we are getting you out of this organisation and then you will be stuck with me forever" Namjoon said.

"Oh no the horror" Jin joked before surging forward and pressing their lips together. This kiss was sweet but needy at the same time, Jin's arms wrapped around Namjoon's neck whilst Namjoon pulled his boyfriend closer to him.

Every sound became a quiet murmur to the couple's ears. All they could focus on was their hands on each other's bodies and their lips pressed together. Neither boy wanted the kiss to end but soon they had to pull away. Namjoon rested his forehead on Jin's as the couple stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you" Jin whispered.

"I love you too" Namjoon replied before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"I hate to interrupt your moment but we have to leave, I have spoken to my boss and explained the situation. He has set up a safe house for you which he will meet us there" Detective Lee said. Namjoon and Jin shared a look before following the detective out of the warehouse. Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook watched as they left before they too ran after them. After all, they might be in danger too.

* * *

Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook were sat in one of the bedrooms whilst Namjoon, Jin and detective Lee spoke with Chief Jeon Muyeol.

"We have been avoiding speaking about it for the last two hours but we cannot avoid it any longer, Jin is an assassin this is something we never expected but it is true and from what I have seen is that the Jin we all know is the true Jin, he was hiding his assassin side plus you can tell he really wants to leave the organisation and that everything he has done even if we were not aware has been to take down this organisation which turned him into an assassin. We all can see that he did not lie about his feelings for Namjoon and that he does truly want to be in a relationship with him. When he told us about who he really was, he wanted our forgiveness so he definitely us being honest with us and that he still wants to be friends with us" Hoseok said.

"He still lied to us about who he really was" Yoongi pointed out.

"I do not think he lied per say, he was given an alias which means he was acting plus remember what he said, his parents sold him to the organisation, so I am guessing it was at an extremally young age which means that he probably would not know everything about himself because he was too young to remember" Jimin explained.

"It is only three things he lied about" a voice said from behind them, they all turned around to see Namjoon standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Which were?" Jungkook asked.

"Where he was born, he is not quite sure where he was born, he lied about that he was not an assassin but you can guess why he hid that one and his parents. Everything else he spoke about was the truth, his name, age, birthday, his love for food, everything else was true" Namjoon answered.

"I back Jin-hyung 100% of the way" Taehyung said.

"Yeah, same" Jimin said and the others nodded.

"Thank you" Jin whispered as he walked into the room, Namjoon instantly wrapped his arms around Jin's waist pulling his boyfriend close.

"Have they planned how to take down the organisation?" Namjoon asked.

"Yes, it is a good plan, they are going to ask the FBI to help but I am going to be apart of the assault team" Jin said.

"What, no, what if you get hurt?" Namjoon argued.

"I will be fine, I promise Joonie" Jin said kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Then we will help you hyung" Jungkook said.

"No, you are not trained to fight, none of you are, I do not want you to get hurt" Jin argued.

"But hyung, I have a black belt in Taekwondo, I can fight" Jungkook argued back.

"Just because you can fight Jungkookie, it does not mean you know how to fire a gun and magically jump past bullets" Namjoon replied.

"Do not worry, I promise that I will be fine. Detective Lee and Chief Jeon believe that it will be for the best if you stay here just in case the organisation learns that you are the reason behind why I was able to get away then they might come after you" Jin told them.

"Okay, just stay safe baby" Namjoon said.

"I will" Jin lent forward before pressing his lips to Namjoon's, the kiss was short but sweet.

"I love you" Jin muttered when they pulled away.

"I love you too" Namjoon whispered back.

"Goodbye, I will see you all later" Jin said to everyone before pulling away from Namjoon and leaving the safe house.

It was time. Time to take down the organisation who had ruined his life.


	22. Chapter 22

Jin saw his phone vibrating, it was his handler. Jin watched it ring for a few moments before finally picking it up.

"S.3.O, we are expecting an update on your mission, it has been a few months now, is the target dead yet" the handler asked.

"No, I still need more time sir" Jin answered emotionless as ever when he was speaking with one of the men who had ruined his life.

"We have waited long enough S.3.O" his handler snapped, anger filled his voice before the line went dead. Step 1 complete. Jin was fully aware what the organisation next move would be as he had watched them performing it on other assassins who had disobeyed them, Jin quickly sent a message to Detective Lee about the conversation before he flopped down onto his sofa and looked through photos of him and Namjoon. Jin wished he could be in the younger boy's arms once more but he had to get through the mission first.

The day went slowly as Jin waited for the organisation to come after him, it was not until it was night time, when two men burst into the apartment to collect him. Jin stood in the shadows watching them, he had quickly sent a message to Detective Lee warning him that the organisation was here and to activate the GPS tracker they had put on him.

"S.3.O, come out, your boss wish to see you" one of the men shouted, Jin watched as the other man opened doors looking for him, it seems that they have forgotten that Jin was trained to blend in with all his surroundings. Jin eventually stepped out of the shadows, his face was emotionless as they grabbed his arms tightly and handcuffed his hands behind his back before all most dragging him to the car they had arrived in.

The men shoved Jin into the back then they climbed into the passenger and driver seats before starting the car and drove off, Jin was fully aware of where they were going - the warehouse. It was where Jin was trained and it was where anyone who betrayed the organisation was executed. The drive was a short one and they were soon at the warehouse.

"Let's go" one of the men said as they pulled Jin out of the car and dragged him into the warehouse. There were already people there, other assassins, the bosses, the handler. The man pushed Jin to his knees when they reached the bosses and handler. Jin did not fight back at any point, he did not need to even though he fully well knew that he could kill everyone in this room without breaking a sweat, he was not the worlds greatest assassin for no reason.

"You have tested our patience S.3.O, you have had plenty of time to take out your target, I was expecting more from you. It was a simple undercover and execution mission and yet that bastard is still alive" the boss spoke to Jin before he kicked Jin in the stomach, wanting a reaction but Jin did not even wince.

"You were built to kill S.3.O!" he shouted before grabbing a fist full of Jin's hair and lifted him up but Jin still did not react.

"I'm your boss so obey me!" he screamed as saliva splashes on Jin's face.

"I only obey Joonie" Jin said smirking, it was the same look it gave people before he killed them.

"I will only obey Joonie, I do not have to follow any of your orders, you have no power over me anymore" Jin added. Anger flared in the boss's eyes but before he could do anything, Jin broke out of the handcuffs shot up to his feet and quickly wrapped his arms around the boss' neck squeezing tightly.

"I have to thank you though, you allowed me to meet the man I love" Jin whispered into his ex-boss' ear as the warehouse doors slammed open and agents from the FBI along with individuals from the police stormed in.

"Put your hands up" the FBI shouted as they moved around arresting the assassins who had yet to react to the sudden intrusion. Detective Lee walked over to Jin who still had his arm around the organisation boss' neck.

"Come on Jin hand him over" Detective Lee said pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"He will not, he craves to kill me, after all, that is what I made him into" the boss choked out.

"The only thing I crave is my boyfriend's hands all over my body" Jin whispered before removing his hand from the boss' neck and pushed him over to Detective Lee.

Finally, he was free.

* * *

Jin broke out into a run as he neared the safe house, his stomach ached but that did not stop him from moving as fast as he could, so he would be able to reach his boyfriend and friends. The doctors had looked him over and deemed that he had not broken any bones, the second he had received the all clear, then he was on his feet so he could be reunited with the man he loved as fast as he could, with that thought in mind he pushed forward faster.

Namjoon was pacing, he hated being away from Jin for so long without being able to talk with him. He had no idea whether the man he loved was free from the organisation, whether he was hurt too is it was all over and he was on his way to him right this second.

The others were tired of Namjoon's pacing but none of them had decided to stop him as they knew what he was going through, they were all going through it. They all wanted to know whether their hyung was alright but they all knew that Namjoon was going through it ten times worse than them, so they let him pace.

They had tried to get information from the agents who were looking after them but they kept their lips sealed so the wait continued.

The door to the safehouse slammed open, the agents grabbed their guns but they were too slow as a figure came running in and crashed straight into Namjoon's body which made the pair topple onto the nearest sofa.

Jin straddled Namjoon's waist before crashing his lips together with his boyfriends who responded instantly.

"Hyung" the others cried out, Jin gave them a sideways wave as he continued to kiss the man he loved.

"Jinnie, baby, are you alright?" Namjoon asked as he pulled away to breathe.

"A few bruises but no broken bones" Jin muttered as he pressed their lips together. Finally, he was free from the organisation and he was now able to be in the arms of the man he loves along with being with the friends who he treasures dearly.


	23. Epilogue M

Namjoon stepped into his penthouse with Jin at his side, they had not long been released from the safe house after the police and FBI had made sure no one would come after them. The couple kicked their shoes off before collapsing on Namjoon's sofa, Jin lay his head on his boyfriend's chest whilst Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin's body and pulled the man he loved closer.

"Thank you for saving me" Jin mumbled into Namjoon's chest.

"How did I save you?" Namjoon asked confused.

"You loved me, you looked after me, you stayed with me even when you found out who I really was, you made me feel loved and special. I love you Joonie, I love you so much" Jin said before straddling Namjoon's waist. The couple's lips met one another's in a passionate kiss, Jin's arms wrapped around Namjoon's neck before he started grinding his ass onto Namjoon's semi-hard member until it was rock hard.

Jin then moved so he was able to open Namjoon's jeans and pull them off along with his boxers then dropped them onto the floor. Namjoon studied his boyfriend as Jin lowered his head and started to slide his tongue up and down the large length, Namjoon let out a groan as Jin took his member into his mouth.

"God Jinnie, you are perfect" Namjoon groaned out as he started to gently thrust his member into his boyfriend's mouth. Jin moaned around Namjoon's member as he continued to suck it.

"Fuck, I am close" Namjoon groaned out just as he came into Jin's mouth. Jin swallowed the cum before letting Namjoon drop from his mouth. Namjoon grabbed Jin's t-shirt and roughly pulled Jin upwards smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss, Namjoon could taste himself on Jin's lips as he trailed his tongue over his boyfriend's bottom lip asking for entrance which Jin granted.

Namjoon slid his tongue into the wet caverns of Jin's mouth, exploring every part of the man he loved before eventually pulling away. Jin let out a whine as Namjoon pushed him away from him and stood up, Jin watched as Namjoon removed his shirt which was the only piece of clothing that was still on his boyfriend's body.

Jin quickly stood up, his hands trailed over Namjoon's rock hard abs as their lips and teeth crashed together in a needier kiss, the couple eventually pulled away to breathe but their bodies were still pressed together. Namjoon gave Jin a smirk as his hands trailed down Jin's body, he received a questioning look from his boyfriend but all Namjoon did was press another kiss to Jin's lips to distract him when he grabbed Jin's thighs and lifted him up.

"Ah" Jin screamed and he instantly wrapped his arms and legs around Namjoon's neck and waist, the younger boy chuckled as he carried his boyfriend to his bedroom. Namjoon laid his boyfriend down onto his bed before gently removing all articles of clothing until Jin was just as naked as Namjoon was.

Namjoon climbed on top of Jin's body and started pressing gentle kisses on all the scars which littered Jin's arms, chest and legs before trailing his tongue over each letter or number which was burnt into his lover's skin. Namjoon pressed kisses up Jin's chest before he started littering Jin's neck in bite marks, claiming the man he loved as his for all to see.

Namjoon put Jin's legs over his shoulders giving access to Jin's hole, he lent down and gently pushed his tongue into Jin's hole and started thrusting it in and out. Jin let out a loud moan as his boyfriend added one of his fingers into his ass, Jin was overcome with pleasure as Namjoon removed his tongue and added a second finger before he started to stretch his boyfriend. When Namjoon thought Jin was ready he added a third finger and started to thrust his three fingers in and out of Jin's hole looking for Jin's prostate which did not take long.

Namjoon pulled his fingers out of Jin before he lined his member up with Jin's hole and gently pushed in, Jin grabbed the bedsheets tightly by the pain he was feeling by being stretched.

"Relax baby" Namjoon said pressing a kiss to Jin's leg, Jin gave his boyfriend a nod before trying to relax himself as Namjoon continued to enter him. Once Namjoon was fully inside of Jin he instantly stopped moving and waited for Jin to adjust to his size whilst he pressed kisses all over Jin's body.

Namjoon's pace was slow when he finally was given permission to move, their lips were pressed together as Namjoon moved in and out of Jin's body. Namjoon wanted this time to be special, to make Jin feel all the love that Namjoon had for him. All his thrusts were slow but full of passion as their lips moved gently.

Jin felt like his heart could burst at Namjoon's gentle and slow thrust, the feeling of the man he loved making sweet love to him was overwhelming. Jin broke their long kiss so he could breathe before burring his head in Namjoon's neck, his arms were loosely hung around Namjoon's neck whilst Jin's legs were tightly wrapped around Namjoon's waist.

Namjoon could feel his orgasm starting to build up as he quickened his pace, his member pressed against Jin's prostate, each time Jin became tighter and tighter around him, Namjoon quickly pressing his lips against Jin's, Namjoon came hard into his lover's body around the same time as Jin shot his load onto their chests before carefully pulling out of Jin and collapsing beside him. Jin gently turned over so he was able to lay his head on Namjoon's chest, he felt his boyfriend wrap his arms around his body and pulled him closer.

"I love you, my assassin" Namjoon whispered before gently pressing a kiss to Jin's head.

"I love you too, my saviour" Jin whispered back before the couple gently drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

The End


End file.
